Time
by RavenWolf2089
Summary: Historical Romance, Set in nineteenth century Britain, Can Lady Rachel make an honest man of Duke Noah?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Noah Puckerman was bored, it wasn't a strange thing for him to be bored unfortunately, but right now it was worse, he had been to put it lightly a rather promiscuous young man growing up and while enjoying his promiscuity he also never accepted responsibilities for his actions, not that he ever got a girl pregnant but still the string of broken hearts littered behind him caused their own problems. Another unfortunate occurrence was that fathers and brothers did not particularly appreciate his callous behaviour towards their women folk, be they unwed girls or married ladies and as such he was bored because with the girls not only warned but ordered to stay away from him he had no one to play with.

Cutting a swath through the society party in his dashing dark grey suit, going against custom as it didn't have tails he headed for the nearest drink try and pulled off his gloves quickly to pick up a glass of scotch. Turning with his back to the fire to listen to the gossip around him, already frustrated at his required presence at this collection of simpering girls, most of whom he had already made 'friends' with as it were, and dull men who simply wanted to talk business. It wasn't that he didn't like money, he did, and luckily for him he had enough for several life times, he just didn't feel the need to constantly talk about his many business holdings, the banks and the import/export businesses of the economy.

As he continued to watch the room his eyes stopped in shock at the new girl who was standing next to an older man, she was gorgeous, her white dress was tight and rather than a hoop underneath the skirt, something he couldn't abide, it fell straight to the floor. The white was off cream and had a gold panel in the centre of the bodice with delicate brown flowers stitched into it, while the sleeves hung down her arms, the bodice itself clung to her, showing over not only her small breasts but her flat stomach and curved waist. Her hair, something he never really concentrated on was gathered up on top of her head, artful and delicate curls falling from the mess as they slipped from the silver headband which matched the necklace around her neck, which rested against the collarbones he was already fantasising running his lips along.

"Your Grace may I introduce you to two new arrivals of our evening?" Asked Miss Quinn with a gleaming smile, her arm sliding through His Grace Duke Noah Puckerman of Rutland without permission he glanced down at it with an arch of his eyebrow and nodded sharply. Knowing the one place he would never go was with the daughter of Baron Fabray, not only was she engaged to be married to another Baron, one he actually had respect for, but with his most recent lecture from his darling mother ringing in his ears he had to look for wife material now and the only heir to the highest peerage in Britain could not marry the daughter of a Baron, well that and she was a shrew most of the time.

Only agreeing because he wanted to meet the girl who had managed to stun even him he let himself be led across to the room, where other people were flocking to meet the new arrivals, skilfully insinuating herself in front of everyone Quinn pulled Noah, or Puck as close friends knew him, forward.

"Your Lordship Hiram Berry Marques of Anglesey may I introduce you to His Grace Noah Puckerman Duke of Rutland" she said sweetly, scowling as Puck moved so her arm dropped like a stone to her side.

"An honour your lordship" Puck bowed a little, Hiram bowed in return with a smile as Puck turned to the petite brunette and picked up her hand to press a kiss to it gently "and this is...?" he asked as she blushed a little.

"My daughter your Grace" Hiram said with a proud smile at the brunette, sliding an arm around her and hugging her a little "Rachel"

"A pleasure Lady Rachel" Puck said with a small smirk pressing another kiss to the back of Rachel's hand.

"The pleasure is all mine Your Grace" Rachel said in low melodic voice, which only her and her father knew it was nothing like her.

"Perhaps Your Grace you would be so kind as to look after my daughter while I talk business with Lord Schuester?" Hiram asked with a slight roll to his eyes the Puck sympathized with.

"It would be my honour" Puck said offering his arm to Rachel, who smiled and nodded slipping her hand into the crook of his elbow and letting him lead her away.

"Thank you Your Grace" Rachel said as he plucked a glass of wine from a try for her and pressed it into her free hand, his other hand over hers in his elbow not wanting to let her go.

"Of course Lady Rachel" Puck smiled at her "I'm sure you would much rather spend time with the ladies but I must keep my promise to you father"

"No I would prefer this then a group of gossiping girls" Rachel admitted bitterly, blushing as soon as she realised she had admitted that out loud "I...I...I apologise, I didn't mean to say that aloud"

"You spoke your mind" Puck smiled moving to stand in front of her and holding her hand to his lips again "not only is that an admirable quality but you also spoke what I have thought for years" pressing a kiss to her hand again.

"Really?" Rachel asked with a knowing arch to her eyebrow "from what I have heard you have not always thought that Your Grace" she curtsied to him and swept away quickly, leaving a watching wake in her path and a stunned Duke.

Puck watched her walk away both with respect and regret, that she was walking away was regretful itself as she was completely different to the girls with their huge skirts and demure clothing, but respect for her challenge of him. No one had done that before, not even his mother questioned his actions and for this stranger to do so made him want to talk to her more than he had before.

Rachel and her father left a little later, heading to their new house in London while the party gossiped about the new member of London society.

"I heard he has been in Europe for the last few years, after his wife died he took his daughter left his estate in the hands of a trusted family friend and left the country, that was almost fifteen years ago now"

"But the daughter shouldn't she be betrothed by now?" One of the wives asked bitchily, not liking the most eligible bachelors mooning over this new girl who had just appeared when she had three daughters to marry off.

"I heard she actually gets a choice in who she marries" Lord Rutherford smiled "and as the apple of her father's life he would do anything for her. And apparently she has opinions"

"Opinions?" Puck asked trying to hide the earnest in his voice.

"Opinions as to the type of man she will marry"


	2. Chapter 2

**Right basics of the nobility is just so everyone knows:  
**

**First there is the Peerage and in order of higher to lower there is:**

**Duke (Puck, his Grace)**

**Marques (Hiram, his lordship, or Lord Hiram) (Rachel is called Lady)**

**Earls. (Finn, Matt, Mike, all would be addressed as Lord, and My Lord)**

**Viscounts**

**Barons (Quinn's family, but Quinn is only a Miss)**

**Then there is the Landed gentry, but not in this society :D**

Chapter 2

Rachel shifted uncomfortably again and waved her fan with more vigour as she tried to snatch at least one breath of air from the stifling London air, not used to the close muggy air of London after the open cities of the continent she pulled at the collar of her dress again and waved her fan as she watched the tennis match in front of her.

Sitting with the other girls of the 'society' as they gossiped and talked about the bachelors who were playing the competition she ignored them as best as she could, their simpering over the men and constant plotting to catch a husband was infuriating her. Sighing heavily she gave up finally and swept to her feet and away from the girls, who barely noticed the departure as she had been so quiet all afternoon approaching her father she sat down next to him with a smile at him, and ignored the men who looked shocked at her intrusion.

"How are you my darling?" Hiram asked pressing a kiss to her forehead as the other talked about the state of the growing Empire.

"Bored" Rachel said bluntly, shocking the men again "would it be possible for me to take the carriage home and send it back to you?"

"Of course darling, would you like me to escort you to it?" Hiram and all the men standing up as Rachel did.

"No I shall be fine" Rachel assured him with a kiss to his cheek and a barely perceptible curtsy to the men before gathering her skirt to walk away.

Puck looked up from the doubles he was currently playing and scowled as he once again missed Rachel, he knew that she wouldn't stay long at the tennis match and had deliberately chosen a partner that should have meant he was out in the first round; unfortunately it hadn't worked out that way and he was stuck here.

Arriving home Rachel sent the carriage back to her father with a smile and a few kind words to the driver and entered the large house on Berkley Square her father had bought for the both of them while he attended to long neglected business. While they had many holdings all over the country as part of the family holdings, her home in the North of Wales, the grand gothic house at Plas Newydd was where she really wanted to be, not this grand stately home in the middle of 'society'.

"Hello dear" Said Emma the homely housekeeper who had followed them everywhere since she was little.

"Hello Emma" Rachel said dully as she flopped into the chair only to earn herself a disapproving tusk from Emma.

"Don't wrinkle your dress" came the order seconds later, making Rachel sit up and smooth out the skirt of her dark brocade dress.

"Whoever decided that brocade should be the newest fashion of London society should be shot" Rachel said miserably as she got to her feet to shove open one of the windows "it is hot and stifling, and I will bet every coin in my purse that it was a man's idea"

"Is it not always my dear?" Emma smiled, moving forward to untie the strings at the back so Rachel could change into a light shift dress that she wore around the house.

"And the girls Emma!" Rachel complained as she headed into her room and changed loudly shouting to Emma in the other room "their entire lives consist of having the right dress and snagging a husband, one as powerful and rich as they can with the size of their dowry! As if marrying a man who is both intelligent and caring, and not a complete womanizer, is not more important that a husband who can buy them three more dresses a year!"

"Not everyone is you dear" Emma said diplomatically as Rachel walked back in to the room, a book in her hands

"Just one person would be nice" Rachel sighed heading for the already well worn chair at the window "I am at such a loss of what to do here Emma" she sighed again sitting down "I have no purpose"

"Give it time dear and you will have the purpose of choosing a husband, the suitors are already circling I have heard"

"None that I would commit my life to" Rachel said opening her book. A few hours later she closed the book as she heard her father return to the house and went downstairs to greet him slowing her steps warily as she saw his big smile, knowing that that never meant good news for her.

"Father?"

"Ask Emma to get the staff to pack us up for a summer, we are spending it in the country"

"Country?" Rachel echoed worriedly, knowing he didn't mean Wales "with whom?"

"A tour, it was Lord Schuester's idea a way of reintroducing ourselves to everyone now that I have to take my position back in the House. Won't it be lovely? I know you have hated this London air after Switzerland"

"Lovely" Rachel echoed again as he swept away talking excitedly about the girls her own age coming and the houses they would be visiting and that the son of the Earl of Suffolk, Finn had been asking after her after she had left today.

"Oh and His Grace Noah Puckerman asked me to tell you 'that I hope Polo is more to your liking'" Hiram added absently as he started to flick through the mail of the day, with his back to his daughter he didn't see her stop in surprise and her mouth curl into a small smile before continuing up the stairs.

* * *

Puck walked down the stairs to the welcome party the Earl of Essex, his son Lord Michael his heir apparent was hosting for them this evening with his close friend Lord Matt Rutherford of Suffolk, heir to the Earldom of Suffolk. The idea of the tour by His Grace Lord Schuester was both annoying and excellent for the heir apparent to the Duke of Rutland, annoying for the constant presence of the simpering girls around him who were trying to snag him as a husband while trying to also follow the orders of their men folk.

But it was also excellent for the next three months he would spend around Rachel, three months trying to get her out from under his skin where only one meeting she had managed to needle herself into. He needed to know what made a girl like her tick, because he knew women, the reputation he had was based in that knowledge of women but everything he had observed about her confused him, she didn't fuss about the men at parties, and often took it upon herself to leave events early no matter how it might look. All this coupled with the constant gossip about the girl who was apparently vocal enough that her father allowed her to have a say in who she married made him not only want, but need to know her.

Standing at a window much later as he watched the party happen around him, the men were all too wary of him this early in the season to let the girls approach him and he had no inclination to force himself further into this party that would continue on for hours yet as it was only mid afternoon. Glancing out the window as he waited around for tea; he stopped and looked back out as he saw a familiar head of chocolate locks scuttled past, grinning as he finally spotted the girl he had been watching for he ducked out of the closest open door he went against any polite conventions and vaulted over the stone wall that surrounded the balcony to follow the fast moving girl in front of him.

Rachel swiftly and quickly saddled a horse before leading it out of the stable and not seeing the skulking Duke in the corner she swiftly mounted, not side saddle, and kicked the horse to a gallop a cloud of dust clicking up behind her as she rode swiftly away from the house and into the surrounding woodland.

_Rebel _Puck thought with a smirk before doing the same to another horse and following her out of the stable towards the woods.

Panting heavily Rachel pulled the horse to a stop and leaned forward to pat the sweating gelding on the neck "good boy" she murmured turning in her saddle as a galloping horse came up behind her.

"Lady Rachel" Puck smirked as he pulled his own horse to a stop next to her

"Your Grace" Rachel said inkling her head at the handsome man in front of her,

"You have a good seat for a woman not in side saddle position" Puck complimented her, surprised at the scowl he got in return for his troubles.

"I shall have you know sir that side saddle is acutely uncomfortable and was obviously decided on by a man as the proper way for a lady to ride. As for myself I have ridden from a young age and do not find myself constrained to the edicts of this society" Rachel said harshly turning the horse to face Puck "as for your own seat, it requires work, you slouch and you natural tendency to lean to the left makes the horse nervous"

"I have never been insulted on my own seat before" Puck growled

"Perhaps because people are too scared of you to do so, however if you would like proof I propose a race back to the stables"

"Women are not faster than men, not even on a horse"

"Then you have nothing to fear" Rachel snapped, her eyes glittering at the heady exchange arching her eyebrow in challenge again she waited for him to nod before kicking her horse to a gallop, hearing the Duke's vague challenge behind her as she rode away. Seconds behind her Puck galloped after the brunette his eyes captured by the grace of her movements with the horse and her brown hair tossing out in the wind like her own mane, not catching her before they reached the stables Rachel dismounted and handed the reins over to the waiting groomsmen with a smile before turning to the Duke smugly.

"You cheated" Puck said half heartedly

"I thought women were slower" with a perfect curtsy which was both respectful and mocking Rachel looked the Duke dead in the eye and walked away, once again leaving a stunned man behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lily: Thank you! :D**

**A/N Please let me know what you are all thinking of this story :D**

Chapter 3

Puck glowered in the corner that night as he watched Rachel on the opposite side of the room, acting as if she hadn't ran away from such party only hours before and not only challenged his ideals but had beaten him at a horse race before challenging him again and walking away. The problem was he had nothing to have a problem with, she hadn't said anything that was inappropriate or wrong she had just made him feel insecure.

Smirking as he finally thought of a way to get back at her for challenging him he placed down his glass and walked over to her and the girls she was standing with.

"Lady Rachel" he said loudly "may I have this dance?"

Challenged in front of both her hosts and by a higher ranking noble she couldn't refuse and nodded sharply letting him take her hand to lead her to the ballroom in the next room, setting her up in the opposite line he smirked at her as she glared at him insolently.

Taking a step forward as the dance dictated she curtsied and he bowed as they took over the other persons position "having fun?" he smirked.

"I fail to see the purpose of this exercise when my feelings on these dances are well known" Rachel snapped quietly, as they proceeded to start the dance with the other couples.

"Perhaps I want to press you buttons" Puck whispered back, his hand coming up to rest on hers as they went a circle "or to see if you can act in this situation as is proper for a young lady"

"Proper behaviour?" Rachel laughed "this coming from you, the man whose escapades have made it to the continent?" she laughed harshly in his face again as she was passed to another man for another part of the dance.

_How does she always manage to get the last word? _Puck thought angrily as he took her back as his partner "should you not be concerned with how your behaviour will affect you choice of a husband?"

"Not really" Rachel said airily curtsying to him again

"A man doesn't want someone who doesn't fit in with the society that the majority of his business comes from" Puck snapped trying to ruffle the unruffled girl in another fashion defying dress and bored expression.

"Then perhaps that is a measurement of his business abilities" Rachel smiled sweetly as she curtsied again to him, him having to bow to her as the music ended and the song was over, without letting him get a word in edgeways once again she swept away to the hosts.

"Lord Matt, Lord Mike" she said inclining her head and dipping slightly "I just wanted to thank you for such a marvellous party, especially as it is for my father"

"Our pleasure Lady Rachel" both young men said together bowing to her and then laughing

"If it were not obvious I think I would be asking if you two were twins" Rachel laughed, flicking out her fan and fluttering her eyes behind it, knowing that the Duke was still watching "I have a confession to make Lord Mike" she continued.

"And what would that be my lady? Some deep dark secret of yours?"

"I borrowed a horse earlier" Rachel admitted gently, her shoulders relaxing so minutely that only her father would have realised she had been worried in the first place as Lord Mike laughed.

"I think I can forgive you as long as you returned him"

"I just had to enjoy the country air" Rachel confided in them both, placing a hand on Matt's arm as she looked into the mirror behind them to see Noah's dark expression "and the rush of a horse ride is like nothing in the world"

"If you truly feel that way please join us both tomorrow" Mike offered the girl straight away, both of them captivated by this girl in front of them they had heard so much gossip about.

"I would love to" Rachel said brightly as they continued to talk and chatter, both of them mentioning a girl they knew who would also be joining them tomorrow so that they would appear proper.

Left alone again Puck watched Rachel effortlessly slip into character and harmlessly flirt with the two lords in front of her, they were both good friends of his hence why he was here as a house guest not just a party guest. But that didn't make it any easier on him, for some reason this girl wasn't falling at his feet and until he managed to get her to do what he thought was right he couldn't let her go, he had hoped that actually getting to talk to her again would get her out from under his skin at the moment she seemed to have burrowed further in.

"Lady Rachel!" Lord Mike said brightly the next day as he came across his house guest in the library

"Good morning my lord" Rachel said smiling at him before turning her head back to the books "I was just perusing your collection, I fear it is a fault of mine that I must look at everyone's libraries"

"I myself do not spend a lot of time in here, my father is keeping me busy learning...well it seems like everything"

Rachel laughed along with him and took the offered arm as they walked out of the balcony doors onto the stone balcony taking a more sedate pace to the stables, Rachel chattering at Mike's insistence about her childhood growing up moving around the continent.

"Good morning" Matt called to them as they came into view, Rachel dipping into a slight curtsy as he did.

"Good morning my lord" Rachel smiled at him and then at the dark haired beauty next to him

"Lady Rachel please allow me to introduce you to Miss Santana" Matt said ushering the girl forward as she curtsied and nodded "Miss Santana is a distant family member of mine"

"Lovely to meet you" Rachel said honestly, shocking the untitled girl in front of her, Santana's father was a knight of the realm and therefore had no title of her own and was unlikely to marry into the peerage. Her presence here was due simply to her close relationship with her cousin Matthew and that he had insisted she join them this morning sure that she and Rachel would get along easily, as his cousin was much like Rachel in how strong minded and opinionated she was.

"Likewise Lady Rachel"

"Please, we are equals in the eyes of men we should be equal to each other, so call me Rachel" the brunette insisted before taking Santana's hand and tucking it into the crook of her elbow "now help me choose a horse"

The young men looked at each in triumph before following the two girls whose heads were already bowed together as they discussed the merits of horses and finally chose.

"I do...I do not know how to saddle a horse" Santana whispered reluctantly as she watched Rachel go through the motions quickly and efficiently "I should do but my father...he thinks..."

"I'll show you" Rachel promised picking up a saddle and placing it over the horses back "here" she instructed pointing down to the straps and guiding her through all the buckles until it sat snugly around the horses belly "sometimes they can be very frustrating though and take a belly full of air just as you go to do up the straps, if you knee them gently in the stomach though they will let it go"

"Thank you" Santana said as she took the lead reins and guided the horse out with Rachel, past the shocked men who had come to do what Rachel had already completed.

"My father didn't get much of a choice in how to raise me, what I wanted to learn I made him teach me, or find someone to teach me" Rachel laughed at the men who followed her with their own horses.

"You really do have 'opinions'" Matt commented idly as he helped Santana onto her seat, Rachel swinging herself up in a way that made Santana jealous, not having the courage to not ride side saddle.

"Yes I do" Rachel agreed, smiling as Santana shifted in her seat to sit with legs on either side of the horse, with a smile and a laugh Rachel kicked at the horses flanks and let the horse have its head as it galloped away the others following with a laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

Time 4

"So where are you and you father off to on your tour now?" Santana asked from her seat next to the window as Rachel changed into a travelling dress.

"Arundel Castle of at all places" Rachel moaned "His Grace the Duke of Norfolk as Earl Marshall wants to be on my father's good side considering all of the contacts he has made around the world"

"It is a gorgeous castle though from what I have heard" Santana said wistfully "and everyone is following your tour with interest"

"More interest then I want" Rachel sighed making sure her skirt fell properly "when my father made the decision to come back here I tried to make him allow me to move home to North Wales but he wouldn't hear of it, wants me to be part of 'society'"

"But I thought you were allowed to choose your own husband?"

"I am, doesn't mean he wouldn't prefer him to be capable of running the estates"

"So peerage"

"Of course, my father respects me but even he wants me to marry someone of my social standing, or above obviously. What are going to do now that I will not be monopolizing all your time?" she asked changing the conversation

"Help my mother at home" Santana shrugged "I have enjoyed this last week a lot in fact"

"You should come with us" Rachel declared suddenly "it would be nice for me to have a companion who is like myself and it can do nothing but help you and your family to have a close relationship with my own"

"Really?" Santana asked stunned

"Of course, we shall run it past my father but I'm sure he will agree with me" Rachel said linking her arm through Santana's and towing her away towards her father's suite, who agreed with Rachel's plan and talked to Santana's family so less than two hours later she was packed and ready to travel with them.

"Welcome to Arundel Castle!" said the Duke happily as they rode up in their carriage two days later the Duke and his son waiting for them on their front step, Duke Puck leaning against the door behind them shooting Rachel an insolent grin as he stepped forward to help her out of the carriage.

"Thank you your grace" Hiram smiled "may I introduce my daughter Rachel and her friend Miss Santana"

"A pleasure ladies" Burt smiled "this is my son Kurt, and of course you know his grace Noah already"

"Yes we do" Rachel smiled sweetly "you seem to be popping up everywhere your grace"

"I do seem to do that don't I?" he asked rhetorically with another smirk

Rolling her eyes behind her fan at Santana who tried and failed not to giggle at her friend they linked their arms before following Lord Kurt and his father into the house, Puck shifting uncomfortably as he followed behind them not used to be laughed at.

After a cup of tea in greeting the guests retired to their rooms, Santana and Rachel's suites joined so that they could get ready together and as men always assumed that women needed each other for some obscure reason.

"So his grace?" Santana asked with a smirk after her bath and dressing taking a seat in Rachel's room as the one of the maids helped tie Rachel's dress at the back, this time in a cream and dark blue that suited her slim figure which was natural and not caused by a corset, her dark long hair curling over one shoulder.

"Noah?" Rachel asked looking back at her friend "he likes to push my buttons nothing more"

"More like he's trying to figure you out" Santana said shrewdly trying not to drool as Rachel opened her jewellery case and tried to find a necklace to wear "I have heard enough tales about the next Duke of Rutland to know he expects two things of women, to be empty headed and vapid, and secondly to fall at his feet"

"Darling did you?" Rachel asked turning to Santana as she heard the bitter tone in her voice

"Yes" Santana admitted reluctantly "he never played with my feelings as much as others because I am Matt's cousin but still..."

"Still he spun you a line and you fell for it and you have regretted it ever since" Rachel said coming to sit next to her and slip an arm around her shoulders.

"I was young and stupid" Santana admitted "he didn't even mean it maliciously he was completely honest with me as to his intentions and I still fell for him a little. Just like every other girl, that's why he messes with you, he doesn't understand you"

"Then perhaps he should learn that to know someone you need to talk to them, not make their life difficult" Rachel groused "are you sure you are ok?"

"About the Duke situation? It was years ago I would not have told you if you had not guessed!"

"As long as his continued presence does not hurt you" Rachel said worriedly "I could request him to leave..."

"You like it!" Santana suddenly accused laughing as Rachel trailed off "you like the attention"

"I must confess I do" Rachel said wincing at her friend's delighted expression "he is unlike the other young men, and not even in a particularly good way! But he is different and that intrigues me"

Still laughing Santana tucked her arm into Rachel's and led her to dinner "and there was me thinking you were so strong for not falling at his feet!"

"I am not falling at his feet! I just...I just...I don't even know right now" she wailed as they reached the top of the grand staircase, Santana still laughing as they descended together the object of their humour waiting for them at the bottom with the haughty looking Kurt.

"Lady Rachel" Puck smiled offering his arm to her, Kurt doing the same to Santana as they led the ladies into the dining room, Puck helping her into his seat with all the manners and grace his mother had forced into his head before taking the one next to her.

"I thought we would dine in the family room tonight" Burt boomed from the head of the table "we have enough time for all the trappings of a formal dinner in the week you will be with us, but I myself much prefer smaller occasions such as this"

"That is a sentiment me and my daughter can very much appreciate and understand your grace" Hiram smiled from the other end of the table "while we understand the need for such parties and have enjoyed them on the continent we have much preferred smaller more intimate affairs since the death of my late wife"

"Mother always did love a party" Rachel said brightly as she saw her father's heartbroken face again "she loved the lights and atmosphere of a party, unlike me and father"

"It was heart breaking when Shelby died" Burt sympathized "and so suddenly, but I too remember her as the life and soul of a party, especially at Norfolk house in London"

"She always loved that house" Hiram said gently smiling staring into space.

"Arundel castle however is just as amazing" Rachel said swiftly steering the conversation away from her mother, whose death still troubled her father.

"Why thank you..." Burt started telling her about the history of the castle and then leading the conversation on the most recent play in London, Puck curiously quiet as he watched Rachel delicately eat the plate of food in front of her and hold her own in any conversation at the table, even business conversations.

"But to invest in France is still a risk" Rachel argued "Bonaparte will not just stay on Elba forever"

"It is a rare day when I met a women so well versed in the international situation" Burt complimented with a small smile "if only my son would find an interest" he quipped with a gentle smile at his son to take the bite out of his words.

"Well Rachel is unique" Hiram tried to explain away as Kurt scowled "some days I believe she knows more than me!"

"Simply a case of reading the papers" Rachel shrugged trying and failing to keep her proud smile off her face, everyone loved a compliment.

"Lady Rachel would you like to accompany me on a walk?" Puck asked hoarsely using his voice for the first time in a long time as the meal ended.

Darting a look at Santana who nodded covertly, urging her to go "I would love to your grace" Rachel said demurely as the others retired to the living room and the young man and lady exited on to the torch lit garden balcony, the cold night air making Rachel shiver a little and move closer to Puck who placed his hand over hers in an attempt to warm her.

"Tell me about your childhood" he ordered gently, wanting to know everything he could about this girl next to him, Rachel smiled and began to talk about growing up in North Wales and then her time in numerous schools and with governesses as they moved around Europe.

"But what made you, you?" Puck asked unable to not ask "you are so different; you were talking about the rate of interest earlier"

"I don't know" Rachel shrugged "is that a problem?"

"No, you just confuse me, I never know what to expect"


	5. Chapter 5

Time 5

Rachel watched Puck with interest behind her fan as he ran along to edge of the field and onto his horse for the Polo game, Lord Kurt standing next to her by his father's orders.

"Do you like Polo Lord Kurt?" Rachel asked politely rolling her eyes as he shrugged at her and grunted unattractively, shifting a little further away from him Rachel walked to the fence surrounding the game and lent against it her eyes trained on Puck no matter how hard she tried to drag her gaze away.

He had captured her interest in a way that shocked her, she had come to the conclusion that men were the same the world over petty small minded and had a niche for women that would not change for millennia if they had their way, but also an opinion of how they should act. But Noah, as she called him in the quiet of her mind, he had actually listened to her last night on her walk, had in fact demanded to know about her child hood and her opinions on the European countries she had lived in. But then there was his behaviour towards women, and his past 'indiscretions' painted him a bad light to pretty much everyone she had talked to, her father even having been warned to not let her get to close to the Duke.

But watching him now that all flew out of her mind his was this dominating and awe inspiring presence on the field in front of her, the horse between his legs obviously his own as it responded to his touch rather than the pull on the reins. And his light cotton shirt did nothing to hide his obviously toned and fit body that had her thinking thoughts she had only had a place in useless and vapid romance novels, with his sleeves rolled up she found herself blushing as his arms swung the Polo hammer around, his muscles rippling under his tanned smooth skin.

Fanning herself briskly she forced herself away as his team won the game and were shaking hands with their opponents, wondering how she had lost so much time in simply staring at the Duke, accepting a glass of iced tea from a steward she ignored the group of gossiping girls and looked out instead over the view of the rambling grounds.

Only to have her breath catch in her throat as the unmistakable shadow of her previous musings appeared at her elbow "good afternoon Lady Rachel" his low gravelled voice murmured.

"Good afternoon Your Grace" Rachel said in as a levelled tone as she could manage, turning to face him "congratulations on your win"

"You were watching then" he stated unnecessarily having spotted her watching him and only him minutes into the game.

"I do prefer Polo" Rachel quipped lightly "I only find tennis enjoyable when I am playing it"

"You play tennis?"

"Yes, though can I tell you a secret?" Rachel asked smiling lightly at him as he nodded "I hate playing in those silly dresses! So I never play where there is a 'society' audience and I can wear trousers"

Puck laughed at the secret and rested his hand lightly on her back as she laughed with him, before this would have shocked him but not now not after he had begun to get to know her and her opinions, and now all he wanted was to watch her play tennis is trousers and shirt.

Staying with her for the rest of the garden party the two of them were oblivious to the attention they were receiving from everyone else, Puck's attention was fixed solely on the girl next to him, he had wanted to talk to her to get her out of his system now he never wanted her to leave it. Her hand tucked into the crook of his arm they walked around the sculpted gardens constantly talking about anything and everything, moving from Rachel's childhood to his own and their family homes.

"I want to show you Belvoir Castle" Puck said his hand over Rachel's as the wind picked up a little "my family home, my mother and sister are there my mother Aviva looks after the surrounding lands while I deal with the business holdings"

"You trust your mother with that?" Rachel asked in surprise considering his original stance on her own independence.

"Yes, I think she probably does it better than me" Puck admitted "by the castle is lovely, it sits on almost 15,000 acres and there has been a castle there since the Norman age, its surrounded by a number of villages as well and the views from the castle, which is on top of a hill, are breath taking"

Smiling at the pride he felt in his family home Rachel moved closer to him and stopped his walk with a gentle tug on his arm "I would be honoured to visit your family home" she said sincerely loving how proud he was speaking of it "but only on the promise you visit Plas Newydd on Anglesey one day"

"And that would be my honour" Puck promised as they started to walk again their heads bent towards each other as they walked further.

Hiram on the balcony looked down on his daughter and smiled benignly at her obvious comfort with the duke beside her, he had been so worried about her not finding the 'right' man and knowing he wouldn't be around forever and that she wouldn't be taken seriously if she remained unmarried. But now his worries seemed unfounded as she bonded to the next Duke of Rutland, a man who actually listened to her and perhaps even respected her opinions, he had had a few words with him about business ventures they were both in but not Rachel, not yet.

"Your lordship?" a voice asked politely startling him from his reverie

"Yes" he answered turning to the tall lanky lad next to him "Lord Finn is it not? The son of the Earl of Devon"

"Uh...Yes...Yes sir" Finn stammered "I wondered if I might talk to you"

"Of course" Hiram gestured, wondering what the obviously slow boy thought they were doing already "and the subject you had in mind?"

"Your...Your daughter sir, I was hoping to be granted your permission to formally court her"

"Oh" Hiram said stunned "have...Have you even talked to my daughter, or know her name?" he added wryly

"The Lady Rachel" Finn said proudly "is a beautiful young lady"

"But have you talked to her?"

"No but I would like the opportunity to"

"You don't need my permission for that" Hiram stated confused "you can talk to my daughter without officially courting her"

"Why would I do that?" Finn asked dumbly

"Uhuh" Hiram breathed out "I of course would give you permission but I think you will find that Rachel will not be receptive to your advances"

Hearing what he needed Finn marched off quickly towards Rachel and Puck who were now sitting on a strategically placed stone bench next to a water fountain, no longer touching but still close as they talked the afternoon away.

"...it was amazing the light hit it..."

"Lady Rachel" Finn interrupted them both, making Rachel's and Puck's heads snap up in shock not having heard him approach even on the gravel path so tied up in each other as they had been.

"Yes?" she asked rudely "I'm not sure I know you"

"Lord Finn my lady" Finn said with a short bow "only son to the Earl of Devon"

"That's nice for you" Rachel said brightly before turning back to Puck who was glaring up at the tall young man with something suspiciously like hate on his face.

"Your father just gave me permission to formally court you, I think it would be good if we went for a walk"

"Excuse me?" Rachel said in disbelief looking up at her father on the balcony who shrugged his shoulders and waved his hands in confusion and apology.

"What!" Puck said a lot less elegant than Rachel

"Formally courting you, I'm sure his grace will excuse you to go for a walk with me"

"Perhaps he would, I would however not like to walk with you my lord" Rachel said huffily getting to her feet stiffly "your grace would you be so good as to escort me to my companion Miss Santana?"

"Of course" Puck said getting to his own feet and tucking Rachel's hand into the crook of his arm and leading her away from the shocked looking Finn, who had a reputation of girls falling at his feet with his goofy smile and good looks, but he knew that he also wouldn't give up on Rachel despite her scathing tone with him. She was just too alluring and amazing to give up.


	6. Chapter 6

**Had the most random flame ever on this story last time :P**

**yuanying  
2010-11-04 . chapter 1  
fucking lame, stupid puckleberry, so ooc, like puck would actually like ugly rachel, puh leeeease. not reading any more buh bye**

**Why are you reading a Puck/Rachel story in the first place if you don't like the ship? And of course it is going to be a little OCC its set in nineteenth century Britain! And it's not that much of a major hardship if you don't read anymore seeing as you don't like Puckleberry in the first place!**

Does this make sense to anyone? Because it doesn't to me! Anyways this is a little shorter than normal but at least it's up :D and I have been useless at replying to reviews recently to any of my stories so if you have reviewed and I haven't replied I'm sorry and thank you so much! :D

Time 6

Rachel sighed and finally nodded in agreement to Finn's third request for a walk later that week, he was completely annoying her with his constant and persistent attention and when Rachel was annoyed she snapped. She had a short temper she know she did, but nothing she said to him seemed to faze him he either looked at her blankly or smiled and shrugged his shoulders as if thinking she was joking, and his buzzing around her shoulder was not only frustrating her but also her companion and the Duke.

"Please excuse me your Grace" Rachel said stiffly to Noah "I will back momentarily" she promised him before walking beside Finn, refusing to take his arm as Puck growled behind her in annoyance and turned away.

"That boy is annoying" Santana muttered under her breath, not realising that Puck had heard her until he snorted with laughter and nodded in agreement before looking over and watching the odd looking couple walk around the garden, the tall lanky young man towering over the small petite brunette.

"He is a decent enough young man" Puck said fairly gritting his teeth however "he just...he's a little obsessed with making a good match, and Rachel is a beautiful women..." he trailed off watching Rachel sink gracefully to a flower bed and smell a beautiful red rose, ignoring the young man talking beside her.

"And you?" Santana asked cheekily as she watched his eyes grow dreamy and distant "are you obsessed with making a good match?"

"No" Puck scoffed, he wasn't obsessed with finding a wife, he wanted someone who would challenge him, someone to keep up with him and not take his behaviour and the repercussions of that behaviour, and now he had met her.

Instinctively knowing exactly what he was thinking Santana curtsied to him and left him to make the move he had been skirting around for the last two weeks since he had started to get to know Rachel, squaring his shoulders and taking a steadying breath he headed towards the Marques of Anglesey.

"My Lord?" he questioned, clearing his throat at the high pitch it came out at "a word if you please?"

"Of course" Hiram said with a smile, shocking the men he was standing with as they watched their companion walk off with the notorious Duke.

"I assume that you know what I wish to talk to you about..." Puck trailed off again as his eyes were drawn to the couple in the lower garden just as Finn tucked Rachel's hand into the crook of his arm listening to her talk, his teeth gnawing at how comfortable Finn looked.

"My daughter" Hiram said smugly "my apparently very popular daughter who is only a month and half into her first season"

"Proud much?" Puck drawled with a laugh, Hiram nodding without embarrassment and joining in with the Duke "I can understand why" he finished with a gentle smile down at Rachel who had looked up at him just as he did and smiled back.

"I think you can" Hiram said gently, knowing that Puck really understood what he meant, meant that Puck understood that Rachel was special in more ways than then the usual for a pretty girl, she had a mind and opinions that she wasn't afraid to share even if they were completely wrong to some people, she was bossy and short tempered but under it all was this perfect mix of 'crazy' and determined.

"I almost cannot believe that I'm doing this" Puck admitted leaning against the low stone wall next to him "I'm sure you have heard about me...about my past...but this, this asking...courting someone...actually thinking I could spend my life with someone...it's crazy...and not me"

"Well that's not as elegant as when Finn asked me" Hiram drawled this time "but I think I could stand you as a son-in-law"

Sighing in relief that he had been given permission Puck's face broke into a grin and his cocky attitude fell back into place "thank you"

"You're welcome, want some advice?" Hiram added as he watched his daughter bite her tongue and roll her eyes at Finn.

"Yeah" Puck shrugged "I mean if you think it will help...Rachel...she's a little confusing occasionally, like walking through a field being bombarded with artillery never quite knowing if you are going to be hit"

Hiram burst into laughter at the analogy, his entire body moving with the force of it as his head tipped back, earning him a few glances from the people around at he yet another garden party, everyone enjoying the unseasonably warm and dry summer of early July. Calming down he whipped at his eyes a little and took a sip of his drink "right advice" he started trying not to laugh again "do not inform Rachel that you asked for my permission, she finds the system archaic and demeaning to women she told me a long time ago that she will chose her husband and I have accepted that"

"Well I didn't think you would complain about a Duke" Puck said scratching his head in confusion

"No I don't mean that, I just meant that it _her _choice, not mine, so she doesn't appreciate me having a say in who can court her"

"Oh right" Puck said getting what Hiram was getting at finally "so no telling her I talked to you first"

"Right, and get her on your own she won't appreciate a show for the society"

"That's not exactly proper..." Puck trailed off, worrying about how people would view the two of them off on their own and if Hiram really had heard about his reputation"

"I trust Rachel, and I assume that if you want to marry my daughter I should trust you as well"

Hiram smiled and nodded at the young noble in front of him before returning to the group of men his own age he had been talking to before as Puck approached Rachel and brought her attention to him with a delicate touch to her elbow.

"Lady Rachel, a word please?"

"Of course your Grace" Rachel said turning to the Lord Finn at her side "excuse me" she said with any type apology, happy to be escaping his mind numbing conversation and constant forcing off her arm through his, with a barely perceptible curtsy to him she took the offered arm from the Duke and let him lead her away.

"Thank you Your Grace" Rachel said with a grateful sigh "I needed an escape, I thought by finally agreeing to his request for a walk I could convince him to drop this ridiculous attempt at a courting"

"I saw your face and deemed it had been enough time" Noah agreed with a grin, following his hopefully future father-in-laws advice "I thought we could go for a ride, perhaps escape this party for a while, take a afternoon tea with us?"

"That sounds delightful" Rachel agreed happily, tucking her hand into the crook of his elbow further before walking with him to the stables and ride out into the woods of Castle Arundel's land.

"I think you will live to regret what you just did" Lord Schuster said worriedly the men around them nodding in agreement as they watched Rachel and Noah walk away from the shocked Finn and away from the party.

"Noah Puckerman has quite a reputation" Sir Evans said, Baron and father to Sam, Quinn's betrothed.

"As has my daughter considering the gossip I seem to continually be hearing about her, because of her opinions and her avoidance of the other girls" Hiram rebuffed gently, trying not to lose his own temper the source of Rachel's even if he did have more control.

"Well do you not worry that she spends too much time with that Santana girl? And now giving permission to the Duke to court her? I think you should just let Lord Finn continue his campaign for her heart and let him guide her into the proper circles of society"

"I think I will let me daughter make her own decisions, and that Santana girl is lovely and I think you should all remember your manner, obviously I am working on the assumption that you were raised with some" Hiram finally snapped and walked away, content in the knowledge that they needed him and his contacts more than he needed them.


	7. Chapter 7

**I wrote this after like two days of not sleeping after completing my Diss Research Proposal, so it's a little filler but I wanted to post a chapter for you guys, now I'm going to bed! Hehehe **

Time 7

Hesitating as they finally arrived at the perfect picnic spot Puck swung himself down from his horse and took a step towards Rachel to help her, then a step back and then a step forward, he couldn't make up his mind if helping her would make her angry or if he didn't would make him un-gentleman like.

Seeing his indecision Rachel couldn't help but laugh at him and motion him over to help her down off the horse and make it easier for him, he placed his hands on her narrow waist and lifted her easily off the horse and on to her feet.

"Just remember I can do it on my own" Rachel said warningly but smiling at him

"Course you can, you're Rachel" Puck said with a smile and without a patronising tone "I have utter faith in you that anything you want to do you could"

Rachel beamed up at him and blushed at the compliment as he went back to his horse and pulled of the saddlebag off, before laying out a picnic cloth for them to both sit on, turning to the saddlebag he missed Rachel's graceful descent on to it, but turned back and had to catch his breath at the sight of her. She had spread her white skirt around her artfully as she sat perfectly straight, but what was more surprising were her delicate hands carefully picking out the pins that held her hair up, he had only seen her hair down once and that had been when it had been tossed out while riding, but now her curls were dropping around her shoulders and all he wanted to do was run his fingers through it.

"Your gorgeous" he breathed out suddenly as he took a seat next to her, Rachel blushed and flickered out her fan to hide behind it, only for her hands to be paused by Puck's hand on her own, he took the fan from her hands gently and closed it before putting it aside. "Don't hide" he ordered gently.

Blushing again Rachel nodded and leaned over to pick up the metal flask to take a quick sip of water "so what food did you pack up?" she asked changing the conversation as Puck smiled and pulled the saddlebag to him.

"Fresh fruit, sweetmeats and sandwiches" he said with a smile pulling them all about one by one, Rachel taking the apple he offered her, playing with the stem at the top a little "are you ok?" he asked worriedly, not used to her being quiet.

"Simply enjoying the day" Rachel said brightly turning her gaze from the view to the man beside her "I was prepared for a wet summer and it is gorgeous and warm" she lifted her face to the sun closing her eyes and enjoyed the warm rays playing on her already slightly tanned face, Puck using the opportunity of her closed eyes to study her intently.

She wasn't classically beautiful in the way Miss Quinn was with her golden blonde hair and blue eyes, but Rachel had some other alluring quality that had completely captivated him, she was a beautiful and gorgeous looking women. Her long brown hair looked soft and her warm brown eyes that held his own enslaved if he looked too deeply into them coupled with her pouty lips and overall slim figure left him her slave.

"It is a rare summer" Puck finally admitted breaking the silence that had fell over them as he eat a sandwich leaning back and still watching Rachel as she bit into her apple, "but I am glad that it is"

"Oh of course" Rachel agreed opening her eyes finally and turning to look at him again with a gentle smile on her face "I am just spoilt by the summer I spent in Italy last year"

"Italy! I have only ever seen it on a business trip I wished I had been able to actually spend time there"

"It was amazing" Rachel gushed moving closer to him a little before resettling her skirt again and gently placing a hand on his arm before continuing with her story "we were in the south near Naples, my father had some business to complete with a shipping company that he part owns, I was left with Emma"

"Emma your housekeeper?" Puck asked remembering Rachel mentioning her before, taking her hand that was still resting on his arm he tangled their fingers together as she continued her story.

"One in the same, Emma has been with my family since I was born. But anyway we were left alone to entertain ourselves, and my Italian is atrocious! I always mix it up with Spanish, and we got completely lost, but we did not mind, we just enjoyed the hot weather and multiple ices, or gelatos as the Italians call them"

Puck laughed with her as she shook her head in disbelief at her actions, two unaccompanied women in a foreign country with no knowledge of the language eating ices all day.

"It sounds like fun however" Puck

"Oh it was, but even my father is not that liberal! I had a ticking off and a half when we finally made it home"

"Do you regret it?"

"No" Rachel insisted "I love days like that, days to enjoy with someone you care about and enjoy the company of, no rules, no 'society' simply living"

"You feel like we don't live?" Puck asked curiously as he lounged back on one of his elbows, his shirt pulling across his chest as he did, Rachel unable to not look down and appreciate the view before answering him.

"I feel like we are in a bubble sometimes, and we simply exist in this situation that's not real life, all we do is party and plot, well If you are a women you seem to plot, and the men talk business and I just tire of it all"

"I think I can understand that" Puck agreed "do you think it will be different when you are married?" he avoided looking at her as he asked, instead toying with the cuff of his sleeve.

"I hope so" Rachel replied lightly looking at him even as he avoided looking at her "I guess that would depend on the man I marry"

"But you are going to choose your husband"

"Hopefully I chose right" Rachel laughed awkwardly, the problem with avoiding society is she didn't know how to react to such questions when it was the man she hoped to marry asking them.

"I know you will" Puck said with his usual cockiness and a knowing smirk that had Rachel blushing again as she reached for a sandwich, "so where next on the great tour?" he asked helping her out before she blushed again

"Kent I believe" Rachel sighed "why are you going to randomly pop up again?"

"Not this time I'm afraid" Puck said with a grimace "I have some business to attend to in the city, but afterwards you will be coming to Belvoir and I will definitely be there, I promised to show it to you after all"

"Then I cannot wait" Rachel said with a smile before rolling onto her back and gazing at the sky above her "I really do not want to return to the party" she admitted quietly as Puck joined her lying down next to her taking her hand again as they lay side by side.

"Then we can stay here" he said quietly as Rachel's eyes fluttered closed again.

Gleeeeeeeeeeeeee

"How was your picnic darling?" Hiram asked as Rachel finally returned much later that day, the Duke at her side solicitously wrapping her in his cloak as she shivered in the rapidly cooling night.

"I think we did father" Rachel said with a smile up at Puck who nodded in agreement with her "I know the two of you have some business to attend to so please excuse me as I need a refreshment"

"Of course" they both said with a short bow a the young lady as left them

"How did you fare?" Hiram asked Puck who continued to watch Rachel as she walked away

"Well" Puck said definitively "maybe"

Hiram laughed again and nodded before changing the conversation to the business they needed to discuss his eyes on his daughter who had found Santana on the other side of the garden.

"Good day?" Santana asked with an arched eyebrow

"Very" Rachel said without any embarrassment as she linked arms with her friend and followed her towards the nearest waiter.

"Well I think your behaviour was disrespectful" Kurt's high pitched voice invaded their conversation "you should try acting as the dictates of society demand rather than going off with the bad reputation Duke of Rutland"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Sorry about the delay had super amounts of work to do in this last week, lovely final year of uni for you!**

Time 8

"I'm sorry Lord Kurt" Rachel said with a smile, laughing as his face lit up in malicious glee at her opening statement "the part where I was actually speaking to you must have slipped my mind" she continued arching her eyebrow at him and smiling sweetly before wrapping Puck's cloak around her tighter and taking Santana's arm back to led her away.

"Oh Rachel I do so love the way you can cut everyone down to size so quickly" Santana laughed as they retired for the night to their adjoining rooms where maids were already packing for their journey the next day.

"I have a lot of fun with it" Rachel said smugly folding Puck's cloak reverently and placing it on the chair beside her bed.

"Much like the fun you have with his Grace" Santana said archly before disappearing into her room for the night as Rachel gasped in shock.

The next week in Kent went quickly thankfully for Rachel who missed the Duke more than she would have thought considering the short amount of time she had really known him not just of him, the only mar on a perfectly pleasant week the presence of Lord Kurt. Who under his father's orders was forced to spend time with the young lady, one in the hope that he would express an interest in a women and secondly that she and by proxy her father was kept happy.

Rolling their eyes and yet another biting comment Santana and Rachel retired from an evening of just the three of them early, saying they had to make sure they were packed before they moved onto Belvoir castle the next day, and Rachel back to Noah.

The same Noah that was waiting for her at the head of the stairs two days later as the carriage pulled up in front of the castle entrance, wrenching open the door as soon as it came to a stop he helped Santana out and bowed to Lord Hiram. Finally seeing Rachel he accepted her hand and pressed a chaste kiss to her hand as he helped her out, smiling up at her with a small blush as she giggled lightly at him and slipped into his arms as she searched for her feet.

"Hello Lady Rachel" he breathed out tucking her hand into his arm as his mother greeted Santana and Hiram at the top of the stairs, her eyes however were on her son whose eyes were lit up as they concentrated on the girl at his side.

"Hello your Grace" Rachel replied smiling up at him brightly as he led the way up the stairs to the grand entrance.

"How was your journey?"

"Tiring" Rachel said simply "but I am happy to be here"

"I am happy you are here" Puck said pulling her closer as he saw his unfortunate houseguests at the bottom of his staircase, his mother having invited his biggest rival in business and the biggest rival for Rachel's hand and therefore heart without his permission. "Lady Rachel you of course know Lord Finn" he motioned to his rival for Rachel "and this is his Grace Duke Jesse of Cleveland"

"It's very nice to see you again Lord Finn, and to meet you your Grace" Rachel said politely leaning into Puck's side as they both bowed to her.

"I should introduce Lady Rachel to my mother please excuse us" Puck said hurriedly as Jesse and Finn watched Rachel with appraising looks, Finn practically drooling as Rachel united her cloak and revealed her svelte and slim figure in a tight fitting simple blue and gold dress.

"I would like that" Rachel said handing her cloak off to the hovering butler with a smile and accepting his arm again for him to lead her to the formal lounge.

"Mother" Puck stated coming up beside the small group made up of his mother and sister and Santana and Hiram "Rebekah I would like to introduce you to the Lady Rachel"

"A pleasure to meet you both" Rachel said with a small curtsy as the elder Puckerman's face lit up in happiness at the girl her son was courting, finally growing up in her eyes.

"Well are you not the most precious ever" Duchess Puckerman said with a smile moving forward and grabbing Rachel's hands to tug her in front of the fireplace and look at her properly "now tell me everything about you, and I mean everything" she ordered pushing Rachel down onto a chair.

Throwing a slightly panicked look at Santana who smiled at her and rolled her eyes in sympathy as Rachel was bombarded with questions.

Turning back to Puck and his guests Santana engaged in gentle chit chat as Rachel was interrogated, catching Hiram's eye as the men changed the conversation to business she watched him bit his lip trying not to laugh at his daughters scared expression.

"I haven't really thought about my position on the number of children I want" Rachel said desperately casting a look over at Puck who grimaced in sympathy at her and begged her silently with his eyes to put up with it a little longer, understanding him perfectly Rachel nodded lightly and turned back to Eva Puckerman.

"Well I think you should, it is a really important aspect of marriage" Eva urged "I would love lots of grandchildren running around here"

"I'm sure you would" Rachel smiled "I would love to have children back in Plas Newydd, I have missed home"

"Oh yes you have your own home" Eva remembered "in North Wales?"

"Yes on the isle of Anglesey, hopefully I can show it to you one day as I have already promised his Grace"

"Oh you and Noah have made plans for a visit?"

"Yes, we were bragging about are family homes and it came up in the conversation" Rachel smiled gently at him across the room, catching his eye again and his returning smile. Both of them oblivious to the looks they were receiving from the angry looking Finn and the appraising looks Jesse continued to throw towards Rachel.

"Rachel darling how about some music?" Hiram asked suddenly spotting the piano in the corner "as long as you do not mind your grace?"

"Of course not" Puck insisted getting up to usher Rachel to the piano seat before she could answer, not helping her but standing close. He knew that acting as if she couldn't do it on her own would just set him back in his quest for her hand, and her heart. Biting her lip in concentration the strangely silent Rachel nodded and put her fingers to the ivory keys gently before music seemed to simply flow from her suddenly.

Stunned at her playing Puck sat down on the stool next to her and watched her stroke the keys a melody flowing from it without the aid of any sheet music simply her souls music filling his lounge, the haunting melody making his heart ache for her.

"That's beautiful" Jesse said before Puck could "I don't recognise it though"

"I wrote it myself" Rachel explained quietly

"But it's so sad" Finn protested

"It's about my mother" Rachel explained lightly, her legs pressing against Puck's under the table before putting her fingers to the keys again and playing a recognisable song this time, Jesse using the opportunity to show off his own musical ability by coming to stand next to the piano singing.

His eyes flaring in anger at Jesse's blatant flirting with Rachel when he had only just met her Puck moved as close to Rachel as he could and joined in on the singing gently earning himself a look of amazement and joy from Rachel before she joined in as well earning her own stunned looks. Her voice was like honey and magic that wrapped its way around the room as everyone crowded around the piano, Santana and Finn joining in on the harmony lured by the magic of Rachel's voice.

"That was amazing" Puck whispered to Rachel as the music came to an end "you were amazing"

"As were you, all of you" she hurried to qualify remembering they weren't alone and looking up, Santana and her father smiling at her in amusement. She yawned delicately as the conversation about music flared up around them at the piano, her eyes heavy after the long two days of travel, never sleeping well in inns.

"Let me show you to your room" Puck offered

"That would be lovely" Rachel said with another yawn "I am quite tired" she slipped her hand into his and let him help her to her feet before she bid goodnight to everyone and leaned on him heavily as he led the way to the hall.

"Lady Rachel?" came a voice from behind them

"Yes your Grace?" Rachel said pausing and trying not to yawn in Jesse's face

"I was hoping that we could spend some time together tomorrow" Jesse said with a proud smirk on his face, watching Puck's face fall into lines of anger out of the corner of his eye.

"Possibly" Rachel dodged "of course I am here as a guest of his grace and I'm sure he has plans for us"

"That I do" Puck interrupted with a grin at Jesse, taking Rachel's arm again "please excuse us Lady Rachel is quite tired" turning their backs on the stunned noble they continued upstairs to Rachel's room, across from Puck's in the family wing of the house rather than the guest wing.

"Here" Puck said with a smile ushering her in to the room which was lit with a candle by her bedside and warmed with its own fire.

"Thank you your grace" Rachel said turning to him.

"My pleasure Lady Rachel"

"You can call me just Rachel" she offered "I would prefer it"

"I would be honoured Rachel" Puck said letting the name roll of his tongue "I shall bid you good night" he said turning to walk out of the room after bowing to her and kissing her hand.

"Good night Noah" Rachel whispered as the door closed, not seeing Puck grin and shiver in contentment of his real name from her lips.


	9. Chapter 9

Time 9

"Good Morning Rachel" Noah said gently pressing a hand to the small of her back as he met her in the gardens the next morning, she was dressed in a simple white dress and was carrying a cup of tea as she explored the garden.

"Oh!" she jumped a little laughing as her tea spilt "you scared me!" she laughed as she righted her cup and turned to him with a beaming smile in the warm summer weather.

"Sorry" he smiled taking the mostly empty cup out of her hand and guiding her further into the gardens towards a raised gazebo in a wooded area "how did you sleep?" he asked courteously passing the cup onto a manservant who passed them.

"I was a little cold" Rachel admitted accepting his hand as they walked up the stone stairs to the gazebo "I think the weather is changing"

"There is a breeze in the air, it could bring in colder weather" Puck said squinting at the sky and the moving cloud bank in the distance "as will those clouds" he added wryly "let's enjoy our breakfast then while the weather holds" he swept her into the gazebo smiling as she gasped at the breakfast he had had laid out for them.

A wrought iron table was laid out in perfect china with fresh fruit and rolls waiting for them and orange juice, it was set in the perfect wooded area that was blooming in the summer months in an explosion of colours was shaded both by the gazebo roof and the leafy roof of the woods above which danced in the light breeze.

"Oh Noah it is lovely" Rachel said circling the table and taking a seat as Puck leant over and poured her a fresh cup of tea with a small splash of milk before taking his own seat.

"I thought it would be nice for the both of us" he smiled gently at her pouring his own tea and then the orange juice before they tucked into the food "so what do you think so far?"

Rachel looked up at him as she took a bite of her sausage and laughed at how nervous he looked inwardly before gracing him with her own bright smile once again "of the breakfast?" she asked teasingly "it is lovely Noah, most important meal of the day after all"

"Not exactly what I meant, but I am glad you are not having breakfast in your bed as the others have ordered, it is nice that we get some time just the two of us"

"I think that the castle is amazing" Rachel said honestly "and I too am happy that it is just the two of us for breakfast, I find your presence very soothing and stimulating at the same time"

"Those are strange descriptions" Puck said with an arch to his eyebrow "personally I think you are beautiful amazing women who has both the mental wit and intelligence to outsmart the king if she wanted, and hold her own in any business dealings. I think that I am lucky to have you in my life and I never want you to leave it, I think you have already guessed my intentions but I want to make sure that you know them and agree with them, possibly like them hopefully"

"Noah" Rachel smiled "of course I..."

"Good morning!" Jesse and Finn interrupted them quickly before they Rachel could finish her sentence.

"Morning" Puck bit off angrily as Santana came hurrying up to the group looking at the couple sitting down apologetically having tried to head off the two young men before they had left the castle.

"Lady Rachel..." Both Jesse and Finn started at the same time before gesturing to each other to continue both trying to be the gentlemen.

"Noah" Rachel finally said over the both of them "I would love to see more of the grounds you have told me so much about, would you be so good as to take me on a walk?"

"It would be my pleasure" he smiled standing next to her and offering his arm which she slipped her hand into to let him lead her away from her unwanted suitors.

"I would like to be blunt with the two of you" Santana said falling into a seat with exhaustion of her fast walk from the castle to the wood "she isn't interested!"

"Excuse me Miss I do not believe I asked" Finn said stiffly before walking away

"I guessed" Jesse admitted with a smile taking the seat opposite the exotic looking women "it's just funny to play with Duke Puckerman's head, and I must admit to some pleasure in annoying Lord Finn as well"

"Oh yes?"

"Lord Finn is an extremely pompous young man who has never not gotten what he has wanted and it would tickle me for him to lose the war for Rachel's hand in marriage, especially to Finn"

"Why do you say that?"

"Finn has made it a quest in life to make Puckerman look bad, or rather to take the deals and contacts that he has spent months sometimes years cultivating. By both the spreading of rumours about his behaviour and somewhat un-gentlemen like behaviour"

"I have never heard of these rumours" Santana said in surprise sitting back comfortably to listen to Jesse talk "I have always heard that the Lord Finn is a highly respectable young man"

"I'm not saying he isn't, he is just not a fan of Puckerman with good cause if it was decades ago, many decades ago Puckerman's great grandfather decided not to marry Finn's great grandmother as his second wife after the death of his first. As such Finn is not part of the Puckerman family, he feels that he should have been and that the Duke is at fault for him only being a mere Earl apparent"

"Wow!" Santana sat back slightly stunned "that is a particularly crazy story if you can forgive the common parlance"

"Oh I know! No one particularly understands the continuing of something that happened almost one hundred and fifty years ago, but Hudson has a charm that always seems to work for himself and his business dealings"

Santana laughed and lent forward to take Rachel's still full glass of orange juice and tuck into her left breakfast, thinking there was no point in wasting it, Jesse on the other side doing the same thing to Puck's lightly talking away the morning both of them watching Finn as he stomped around the gardens.

"And there are the woods again" Puck trailed off miserably "you know I swear that this place is not this boring" he promised with a grin "maybe we need to see it by horseback"

"Well there is our plan for tomorrow" Rachel laughed leaning against him as they rounded the east wing of the large castle "though you have shown me a lot today, and it is just as beautiful and amazing as you said it was"

"You like it?"

"The castle is stunning Noah" Rachel assured him, smiling at him as he looked so worried at her answer, though knowing his intentions towards her it was a little obvious as to why he was so anxious for her to like his family home.

"Well obviously I also spend a lot of time in London as well so I have a house in Chelsea there that is shall we said well used due to all the business I do there as well. It's a nice home, a standard home for nobles in business but you would like it as well"

"I'm sure I would" Rachel agreed, slightly dreaming of the time when she could call these places home as well

"I only have the two houses though; I don't feel the need to have dozens like so many other people I know"

"Well that is something I appreciate" Rachel said showing her opinions once again "you know I never really got to answer your implied question earlier"

"The one where I poured my heart out and the Jesse and Lord Finn interrupted us before you could put me out of my misery" Puck smirked

"Yes that one" Rachel laughed moving ahead of him and sitting down on a bench overlooking the valley down towards the village at the bottom of the hill.

"And...?" Puck prompted her coming to join her on the bench and taking her hands

"And it's all I have wanted since we started to get to know each other" she said lifting one of her hands free to stroke down the side of his face, smiling as he lent into her hand "now the only question is how long do we need to wait for 'propriety's' sake"

"Before I can claim you as mine?" Puck mused "as short a time as bloody possible. Especially with Hudson still sniffing around"


	10. Chapter 10

Time 10

"How about riding after lunch?" Puck said pulling out Rachel's chair for her as they all sat down at the lunch table later that same day, unable to tear his eyes away from Rachel's as he talked, stunned that even the most simplest task of lifting her fork to her mouth managed to look sexy on her.

"That sounds perfect for the two of you" Eva said brightly from the head of the table "Rachel you are more than welcome to borrow any of the horses whenever you want, Noah has told me that you love riding"

"That would be my fault" Hiram laughed "she either spent her time out riding in Wales when she should have been learning, or I was working and she was sneaking out to ride in whatever country we were in"

"Rachel sneaking out?" Santana said with mock shock which everyone laughed at the idea of straight laced Rachel sneaking out

"I'm not making it up!" Hiram protested "I would come back to the house and find a horse gone and my daughter missing"

Rachel blushed again and toyed with the food on her plate as everyone laughed at her, looking up she saw the mischievous glint in Puck's eyes at his amusement, he couldn't believe that his fiercely proper girl was a little rebel growing up.

He had been growing up as well constantly running away to escape the trappings of the society he had been thrown into, as he got older his actions were probably manifestations of this hatred of the same thing Rachel hated. Smiling at Rachel he took a large sip of his drink and changed the conversation to business which Hiram, Jesse and Finn picked up quickly Rachel looking at him gratefully before they both finished their lunch and headed for the stables.

"Did you catch my mother's comments at lunch?" Puck asked as they both saddled their horses expertly

"You mean those pointed remarks about how we are such a good looking couple?" Rachel said with a laugh swinging herself up onto her horse as Puck mimicked her actions and they both rode out of the stables together.

"I don't think she could have been more obvious" Puck laughed pulling his horse in close to Rachel to reach over and take one of her hands off the reins to tangle their fingers together and keep her close as they rode side by side. "Not that I don't agree with her of course, we are one fine looking couple"

Rachel laughed and nodded before he lifted their joined hands to his mouth and pressed a gentle kiss to the back of her hand and letting it go so they could both kick their horses to a gallop and race down the lovers lane that winded through Belvoir Woods both of them oblivious to the gathering clouds above.

Laughing as her horse splashed through a stream Rachel looked back at Puck who was following her closely his own eyes lit up with happiness and laughter as they raced for no other point than the fun of it. Feeling the wind blow past them, skimming over Puck's mostly shaved head while tossing out Rachel's hair in a brunette wave they raced towards nothing in particular only stopping when Rachel finally pulled her horse to a slow stop in a clearing far on the other side of the woods looking down into the valley below.

"That was so much fun" Rachel gasped swinging herself off and into Puck's arms as he hurried to catch her as she dismounted before grabbing the leading ropes and tying the two horses up to a tree to let them both walk freely.

"The sun has gone in" he said sadly as he climbed over a fallen log and waited to see if she was ok before taking her hand again "I knew our summer couldn't last long"

Rachel laughed before screeching in surprise as the heavens opened and suddenly it poured with rain, screeching but laughing the two of them were soaked quickly as they ran for the cover of the trees as fast as they could.

Reaching the relative safety of the trees Rachel giggled as she scraped her now sodden hair from her face and tied it back quickly with a piece of ribbon before turning to Puck who gulped at her now almost see through white dress. Her thick cotton dress was clinging to her body in such a way that nothing was left to the imagination for the man already finding it difficult not to succumb to his urges when it came to this girl. Licking her own lips at Puck's chest on display in his now transparent shirt Rachel blushed and looked away as she moved further back under the tree to protect herself from the still falling rain.

"Well that was sudden" Puck finally choked out following her under the tree and trying to keep his eyes on her face instead of the luscious body below and failing miserably.

"Yes it was" Rachel shivered rubbing at her arms before Puck took her gently into his own, hoping that it would stop the temptation of looking down if he held her close and wanting to warm her up "t...t...thank you"

"More than welcome" Puck said closing his eyes at the feel of Rachel pressed up against him like he had been dreaming of since he had seen her, more so since he was courting her, leaning down he pressed a kiss to her head and rubbed her arms to warm her up.

Wrapping her arms around his waist Rachel lent into his side as she looked up at both him and the falling rain "warmer now" she said her arms tightening around him so he knew that her comment didn't mean she wanted him to move away.

"Doing my job then" Puck said looking down at her with a smile and watching her lips as they moved into a smile up at him, the over whelming urge returned once again and unable to repress it again he finally lent down and closed the small distance between the two of them to press his lips against her own. Squeaking in surprise but not wanting him to move away Rachel moved in front of him and went up on toes to press against him more insistently not knowing exactly what she was doing but enjoying it.

"Finally" Puck murmured leaning his forehead against hers "been wanting to do that a while"

"Was it ok?" Rachel asked meekly "I've never...I mean..."

"It was perfect" Puck assured her leaning down and kissing her again, smiling as she responded quicker this time "it couldn't not be"

Rachel smiled up at him again and let him sweep her up into his arms to carry her back to her horse, they were the epitome of the hero and the damsel in distress and for once Rachel didn't mind.

Gleeeeeeeeeee

"Ah Lady Rachel" Finn said brightly "I feel like I have barely seen you today"

"Lord Finn, yes I suppose I have been quite busy spending time with his Grace"

"Ahh yes I was wondering if we could have a word about his Grace with you my Lady" Finn said ushering her into a seat next to the fire place as the bad weather continued outside "I have come to understand that the two of you, or rather he is courting you"

"Exactly what is this to do with you my Lord?"

"I wanted to warn you" Finn said sincerely "the Duke has a history that I worry will hurt you; he has been with a number of women and not just in the courting sense but in the biblical. His exploits are legendary and mostly infamous for who he has used and thrown away. He could never be satisfied by one woman and would more than likely cheat on you, just like so many other men like him would. I wouldn't Lady Rachel; I would always be faithful to you"

Rachel sat back slightly stunned and ignored the rest of his babbling before he got to his feet and walked away, he was right about one thing men like Puck had been, was? Did usually keep a mistress after marriage, and Puck's reputation certainly preceded him in a way that sometimes worried her, though she tried to let rumours not get to her, but it wasn't something she could just ignore.

Biting her lip she looked up as Puck appeared in front of her with a glint in his eyes motioning for her to meet him outside, which she did quickly, gasping as his hands grabbed her waist and tugged her into shadow so he could press his lips against hers.

"Noah" Rachel said seriously pulling away a little "I need to ask a question and I need you to answer me honestly"

"Of course" Puck said in surprise pulling back and standing clear of her but still close.

"Are you going to have a mistress when we get married?"


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Look whose being good with the whole updating at the moment! :P **

Time 11

"What?" Puck said flabbergasted "did that question really just come out of your mouth?"

"Please Noah answer" Rachel said quietly looking at her feet in fear "I know that it is customary to keep a mistress but I'm not sure I could handle that, you know I have opinions and this is one of them..."

"Rachel darling" Puck stopped her stepping forward and taking her hands as they flew around "no darling I am not planning on keeping a mistress, the only person I will be intimate with is my wife and that is going to be you. I don't know where this came from but you are the only women I have been interested in since this tour started and even since I have seen you there has only been one other. I'm courting you because I want to, I want to make my life with you, and I want to have children running around here with you, I am not going to hide a mistress in London and hide you here, you will be my partner in everything not just in words"

"Really?" Rachel begged looking into his eyes for any hint of deceit

"Really darling" Puck said smoothing a hand down her cheek "I'm easily falling in love with you, and you are all I want" Rachel breathed out a sigh of relief and let herself fall into his chest and let him hold her tight as the tension that that been filling her drifted away.

Rubbing her back as he held her close he pressed a kiss to her head and calmed her as best he could before dinner was called "what brought all this on darling? You were fine earlier"

"Lord Finn mentioned the rumours about your behaviour and had me doubting that you would be faithful to me"

Puck gritted his teeth and restrained himself from going out to call out Finn to a duel for both the slur on his name and for making Rachel doubt him.

"And insisted that he would be faithful to me if I chose him as my husband and allowed him to court me"

Clenching his muscular arms around her even tighter he hauled her off her feet and carried her around the corner away from anyone's eyes to cradle the young girl close more for himself now then to reassure Rachel. The idea that his stupid reputation was affecting Rachel hurt him more than he thought, more so that it was Finn his rival in many instances of both business and society standings who was the one whispering in Rachel's ear.

"I'm sorry" he whispered in her ear still not letting her go as he begged with his actions to get her to forgive him "I wish I hadn't been stupid"

"It's the past, I can ignore it" Rachel said sliding back onto her feet but hugging him close as she did before leaning up and pressing a kiss to his lips quickly, almost hesitantly.

"I will be faithful" he promised her again before the dinner gong rang out shocking the two of them out of their private bubble, tucking her hand into the crook of his arm puck pulled her close as he escorted her to the dining room, his rage simmering just below the surface. Pulling out her chair for her Puck took the seat right next to Rachel arching his eyebrow at Finn challengingly as he picked up her hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it quickly before the first course was brought in, Hiram's own eyebrows disappearing at the action before a smirk planted itself on his face.

"Have you enjoyed your first day here Rachel darling?" Eva asked "Santana has been so helpful helping me with the flower arranging when Bekah was learning"

"I had a lovely day, even with my impromptu wash" Rachel laughed at Puck who grinned at her, remembering the shocked expressions they had when they had returned soaking wet on horseback, the staff clustering around them with towels before whisking them both off to warm baths and fresh clothes.

"You looked like a drowned rat" Santana said with a grin

"I felt like one!" Rachel joked "and I was freezing by the time we got back, next time we are definitely keeping an eye on the weather Noah"

"I think that is a plan" Noah agreed as they finished their soups, holding onto his anger by his fingertips as Finn continued to make moon eyes at the women Puck knew he was going to marry. Dinner continued quickly before they retired for cards until bed time, Puck escorting Rachel to her room again.

"Let me just check your fire" Puck said as Rachel opened her bedroom door, ushering him in without a word as she walked into the dark blue decorated large room, her four poster bed leaning against one wall its feet pointing to the rest of the room where a sofa and chairs sat on either side of the fire where the bath was set up when required.

"Thank you" Rachel said tiredly as he poked at the fire and built it up more before getting back to his feet brushing off his trouser legs.

"I should let you sleep" Puck moved over to her to place his hands on her narrow hips and pull her close for a gentle good night kiss and a quick hug before he slipped away quickly before he couldn't leave.

Getting into his own bed opposite Rachel's bedroom he slipped into his own cold sheets wishing he wasn't alone, his reputation unfortunately had not been unearned, he had been a rake in the past and living in London rather than under his mothers watchful eyes had giving him a freedom he had enjoyed. But now he wasn't wishing for one of the faceless women who had warmed his bed in the past he wanted Rachel beside him, he wanted to be teaching her about intimacy between man and wife, he wanted to roll over and drag her body up beside his and hold her as he slept.

"Good morning Rachel" Puck said gently the next morning at breakfast as they joined the others "did you sleep well?"

"Perfectly" Rachel said with a smile up at him

"I have some business to attend to today do you and Santana have plans? You are more than welcome to use the carriage and go into Grantham if you want to go to market"

"That sounds nice, Santana?"

"Oh yes sounds good" the exotic looking women smiled "Bekah would you like to join us?"

"Well I have violin lessons this morning, but after I would very much like to come"

"We shall wait for you then" Rachel said with a smile "we both have some mending we can do to keep ourselves busy until then, your Grace would you like to join us?" Rachel directed at Eva who looked up from her papers in surprise.

"I think not, I have some meetings about the harvest and plantings I need to tend to, plus I am sure my daughter would prefer your company to mine"

After finishing breakfast the men went off to Puck's study and Eva to her own before the girls settled down to wait for Bekah and to go off to Market.

"Lord Finn" Puck said closing his door to his study as they all took seats "I am discussing this with Lord Hiram and his Grace presence because I find myself in the unfortunate situation where you are spreading rumours about me and I would like witnesses"

"I'm sorry?" Finn said disinterestedly lounging back in his seat as Puck took his behind his imposing desk

"Rachel told me what you said to her, I do not appreciate your underhanded methods at trying to halt my courting of her"

"Can I ask what he said?" Hiram said sternly glaring at Finn

"He decided that it was in Rachel's interest to inform her that I would not be faithful to her and that he would be"

"Well I shall be, you won't" Finn said bluntly jumping as Puck jumped to his feet and stalked over to him , Finn get shakily to his feet to stand face to face with his rival.

"You had no right to plant doubts like that in Rachel's head and all you have succeeded in doing is ensuring that I have unequivocally told her that I will not be maintaining a mistress when I marry her"

"When you marry her?" Finn sneered "she has me to choose from, why would she choose you? This is one thing you shall not be taking from me"

"I have never taken anything from you! And you cannot blame me for my grandfather's actions, I wasn't even alive. Rachel on the other hand shall be mine and she is unavailable for your courting"

"A word of warning, does Rachel know of this because she shall not be happy if you claim her without talking to her first" Hiram interjected as Jesse sat back with a smug look at Finn who was turning an ugly shade of red.

"She knows" Puck assured his future father-in-law "we have discussed this, and that is why you need to back off my lord" he turned back to Finn.

"We shall see" Finn said stiffly before storming from the room already making plans to return to London that day.

"He does not like losing" Jesse said knowingly and warningly "he will not stop the rumour spreading if you continue to challenge him"

"Then it is a good thing his only a mere Earl" Puck said wearily sitting down "I will not let him take Rachel from me"


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Yep I have been a useless MIA person but I had to go down to my dad's farm for a while, and when you are up at 6 and working all day then trying to get Uni work done you just do not get a lot of time for writing, hopefully I get better now! :D Sorry! **

Time 12

"I had a very interesting conversation with his Grace today" Hiram said leaning against his daughter's door as he poked his head in to see if she was there and finding her reading in front of her fire.

"Oh yes?" Rachel said waving to the free seat for him to join her "I assume I was the subject"

"You were" Hiram agreed taking a seat and crossing his legs while Rachel marked her page and put the book down on the table beside her "you and a certain Grace have been talking about marriage? I thought you had only just started courting"

"Did you really assume that I would do anything by the social norm?" Rachel laughed "we have really gotten to know each other in the last month and I truly know that he is the one for me"

"Do you love him?"

"I could, I'm close" Rachel smiled shyly looking at her hands before up at her father who grinned and got up to join her on the sofa cuddling up to his daughter and holding he close,

"Will you be happy?"

"I already am"

"That is all I ask for" Hiram said pressing a kiss to her head "If you want him, if he makes you happy, if you love him, or could, love him. Then my daughter as always I will go with what you want. I may not have a lot of control over you but as much as it means to you, you have my blessing"

"Thank you father, and it means more to me then you think" Rachel said throwing her arms around her father's neck and holding him close "I know it is fast, but your courting of mother was fast as well"

Smiling at her whisper in his ear knowing it was because she wanted his approval once again for her actions, despite her independence she always wanted her father's approval, something he enjoyed in the quiet of his mind.

"I know darling" he smoothed down her loose hair "and if you are happy I am happy" he sat back as Rachel picked up her book and continued it, content in just watching his daughter and enjoying the fire in the now wet summer they were having.

The rest of the week went quickly in Lincolnshire much to Rachel's and Puck's disappointment but they spent all their time together learning as much about each other as they could and playing tennis in the rare times the rain stopped. Puck enjoying Rachel running around in trousers and shirts as much as he thought he would until she beat him the first time and he had to start actually concentrating on the game rather than the girl he had free reign to kiss now.

"The rest of our tour has been cancelled" Rachel said brightly sitting down to breakfast with Noah in his rooms on the last day of their visit "the weather is apparently just too bad for us to enjoy the great British countryside"

"Oh yes you seem all cut up about it" Noah said dryly pouring her tea just how she liked it without any prompting "so you return to London tomorrow?"

"Back to the square until the autumn and then Wales, and no I cannot express any particular loss over not having to travel around the country anymore"

"Has it really been that bad?" Puck asked knowingly arching his eyebrow at her until she blushed and looked away.

"Well I suppose one aspect of this trip has not been that bad" she conceded unwillingly before laughing as he pouted at her mockingly "I have enjoyed getting to know you obviously" she smiled gently before leaning over and kissing him lightly on the lips.

"As I am happy that I got the chance to snag you as mine" Puck said pulling her in for a harder kiss, stroking her cheek softly though in completer contrast to the power behind his kiss.

"Will I see you in London?" Rachel asked breathlessly when he finally let go of her lips. For once ignoring the use of the possessive noun, knowing Puck belonged to her as much as she belonged to him.

"Of course you will" Puck promised her still stroking her cheek as they sat close to each other enjoying each other's touch as innocent as they were "as if I could stay away from you"

"I am glad you think that" Rachel said shyly still not entirely used to his blunt words about how he felt about her, and his bluntness in general about how she was beautiful and the difference there would be between being married and engaged and how they were right now.

"Why wouldn't I want to be with you?" Puck asked rhetorically "I would marry you tomorrow if it wasn't against the dictates of society and everyone would assume that there had been an incident and we had been rushed into the marriage"

"They would think that wouldn't they?" Rachel said sadly moving so close to him she was practically on her lap, prompting him to move her on to it and cuddle her close proper manners be damned. "It wouldn't matter what we want it is always about what they think, that is what I hate most about this silly society they have to intrude in everyone's lives as if they have some right to judge other peoples actions when they lie, and cheat, and steal but hide it. As if because it is not done in the open that makes it better! It is only if it comes to light that anyone is ever punished, but us, two people who simply want to move on to the next stage have to wait because people would talk"

Puck smiled up at her as she ranted, her absentminded way of wrapping her arms around his shoulders and scooting closer on his lap as his arms wrapped around her waist to keep her there. Vaguely registering what she was saying he concentrated more on the way her long hair tickled his bare skin as it pressed against his neck where she sat, the way her mouth formed words making him want to kiss them again, her eyes as they burned with indignation.

"I know" he soothed her rubbing at her back "but it won't be long before we can announce the engagement"

"Oh really?" Rachel said arching her eyebrow "I seem to be forgetting when exactly you asked me"

"Oh it is like that is it?" Puck teased tickling her slightly "expecting some big extravagant proposal I bet"

"Not really" Rachel laughed squirming away from his fingers "just the question"

"Well you will get it" Puck promised her" just when you least expect it" rolling her eyes Rachel lowered her lips to his, content to say goodbye in the best possible way before the coach arrived to take her and family back to London.

Gleeeeeeeeeeeeee

"Party tonight darling" Hiram warned as the staff hurried to take Rachel and Santana's bags up to their rooms, Santana's parents happy for her to stay with the family and cultivate some good connections and hopefully a well to do husband in the process.

"Party?" Rachel said in a miserable voice turning back to him as her and Santana gossiped about Puck even more than they had during the journey,

"Afraid so" Hiram smirked "only small, you know a few dozen or so, maybe a hundred"

Sighing Rachel nodded dully before heading towards the kitchen to deal with the staff and make sure the house was set up before the guests descended and the girls went to go get ready.

"I hope that this goes quickly" Rachel said grunting as the laces of her dress were tightened by her maid "I cannot imagine that Noah would have made it down yet so I imagine that I will have no distraction while you talk to His Grace Jesse"

"Well only a little bit" Santana smirked "can you imagine how much the other ladies will hate me when he pays attention to me? The daughter of Knight"

Standing up and smoothing the skirt of her dress as Santana joined her, the vague murmur of voices below them the only sign that the party had started, linking their arms together as a united front the two girls headed down. Only for Santana to stop in shock as Jesse stepped up beside the bottom of the stairs and offered his arm to her to escort her into the party

"Go" Rachel urged pushing her towards Jesse and continuing alone into the party jumping as Lord Finn appeared in front of her.


	13. Chapter 13

Time 13

"Lady Rachel" Finn said gravely taking her hand and bowing over it deeply "my heart feels lightened to see you again"

"Lord Finn" Rachel said stiffly wrenching her hand from his grip and curtsying to him as shallowly as she could "you left so quickly from Belvoir Castle that I failed to say goodbye to you, however it is good to see you again please enjoy the party" slipping from him before he could trap her in conversation she went about her hosting jobs as Santana talked to Jesse.

"When do you return home?" Jesse asked her as they stood by the window overlooking the square, both of them oblivious to the looks of hated that were being thrown Santana's way by the group of un-betrothed girls on the opposite side of the room.

"After the summer" Santana answered sadly, looking down at her feet and trying not to blush as Jesse reached forward and tilted her head up and made her look him in the eye.

"Don't bother to try and be coy and ladylike" he advised her smiling at her with a smirk "it doesn't suit you"

"Oh!" Santana said in mock indignation "I know" she shrugged "but it was indoctrinated into me as such a young age that it's this cloak that comes over me and I do it without even trying"

"It's a ridiculous tactic to trap a man" Jesse said with a roll to his eyes, finally looking up and seeing the girls bitching away at him and Santana "I prefer you to be who you truly are rather than hide aspects of who you are"

"Are you sure?" Santana challenged "you want the real me?"

"I want you in every way" Jesse said with a smirk "but yes the real you would be nice to talk to; just like back in Lincolnshire when you challenged me, don't change on me now just because you are back in 'society' circles"

Laughing at his inappropriate comment but not offended Santana nodded, agreeing easily to being herself around him from now on rather than the simpering fool her mother wanted her to be to get herself a husband.

"A word please Lady Rachel?" Finn asked disturbing her as she stood with one of her father's friends discussing a recent piece of music they had both heard.

"If you must" Rachel sighed nodding goodbye to the elderly gentlemen and turning to the young man she was seriously coming to find trying and not particularly bright if he couldn't see her obvious disinterest in him.

"Ten minutes in the study then please" Finn said conspicuously looking around and hurrying away as if he had something to hide.

Annoyed at his amateur dramatics Rachel went to collect herself a drink and talk to her father about his guest list, if he insisted on hosting these parties and making her help him then she would have more of a say in who was invited.

Standing as she was by her father she was the first to see Puck as he entered the party and made straight for her only restraining himself from kissing her and hugging her close a step from his beloved when he remembered the party around them.

"Noah" Rachel said happily almost throwing herself into his arms "I never thought you would make it in time"

"My horse is a little tired but I knew better than to leave you alone, I might come back to find you either gone mad or killing everyone" he joked leaning down to whisper in her ear as Hiram slipped away to give them privacy.

"It was a close thing" Rachel laughed holding onto his shirt out of sight of the party, the only contact that there could be between the two of them in front of everyone who was not a close friend of theirs.

Relishing in the warmth that spread from her touch Puck moved slightly closer to Rachel and listened as she moaned about the last three days they had spent apart and the party she had been enduring without him.

He couldn't believe how much he had missed her in the last three days, he had thought that it wouldn't affect him since he was usually thankful for the break from the women in his life; in fact trying to get rid of the women he had slept with was usually his goal. But from the hour Rachel had left he had felt her loss keenly even when they had not spent time together the knowledge that she had been in the castle had cheered him up, with her not there though he had missed her more and more with each day, prompting his quick trip to London.

"I missed you" he blurted out suddenly cutting her off "I...I just wanted to tell you" he finished lamely as Rachel looked at him in shock and amusement.

"I missed you" she finally replied putting him out of her misery "more than I thought I would as well, but I really did miss you"

"I wish I could kiss you now" Puck whispered "when will the party end?"

"Oh, um?" Rachel said turning to the clock "in a few more hours, that reminds me I was supposed to meet Finn in the study five minutes ago"

"What?" Puck asked harshly

"He wanted to talk to me for some reason" Rachel shrugged "asked me to meet him in there"

"Well then lets me the good Earl to be" Puck said tucking her hand into the crook of his arm and leading her through the large house towards the study "if he must talk to you so urgently" letting him led her away knowing that he was a little angry.

They approached the study, Puck ready to throw open the door and lay into the Lord only for them both to be almost bowled over as Rachel's maid came running out of the door in fear, tears streaming down her face "Lady Rachel, Lady" she sobbed running to her kind mistress.

"Lauren" Rachel said in shock taking her as she ran into Rachel's arms "what's wrong?" she demanded as Puck crowded around the two women, a small collection of guests being attracted by the noise and coming over as well.

"Please don't fire me mistress, I just went in to clear your father's tray and he grabbed me, I promise it wasn't my fault"

"Shush Lauren" Rachel soothed her "I have no intention of firing you"

"Thank you, Thank you" Lauren sobbed in relief as Puck and another man entered the open study to find an embarrassed looking Finn in the corner, the room empty otherwise.

"I think you owe her an apology" Puck said stiffly "you frightened her and made her worry about being fired"

"No gentlemen should ever grab a lady Lord Finn" Earl Chang said from beside Puck stiffly " after you apologise I do believe you should leave"

Nodding before scuttling out of the door Finn mumbled an apology to the still sobbing young women in Rachel's arms before passing through all the guests of the party and out of the door into the London streets, the judging eyes of the guests following him.

"Shush Lauren, shush" Rachel soothed the still upset girl easing her away from the party into the kitchen, needing to calm the young girl down as the party buzzed behind them, everyone filled with the scandalous gossip of Finn's behaviour. Puck barely holding onto his anger as he realised Finn's plan was to steal Rachel from him by putting her into a compromising position and forcing their courting and marriage.

"Well nice to see him getting comeuppance" Jesse said with a smile at Santana who grinned back at him before they walked back into the drawing room and their discussion on the scandalous play that was creating waves in London for its racy content.

"The problem is everyone is straight laced, no one ever takes a step out of their bubble and just enjoys life" Santana argued

"You think people should be more spontaneous?" Jesse said thoughtfully a crazy idea running through his head.

"Yes, if you want something you should go for it, Rachel and his Grace are putting off what they want because 'society' would talk, so they make themselves miserable instead of really seizing what they want"

"I know what I want" Jesse said suddenly grabbing her hand "and I know you want it to"


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Sort of an action packed chapter, and if I haven't replied to your review I am really sorry but my email went down and I'm basically useless right now but I will be better this time I promise! And to Lilly thank you so much for your reviews they mean a lot to me :D **

Time 14

Finally exiting the kitchen after suitably calming down Lauren enough that she wasn't going to be fired and that it wasn't her fault for Finn's actions Rachel headed towards the study and Puck's side, needing his arms around her more now. Closing the door behind her silently Rachel flew across the room and into his arms before anyone could disturb them, picking her up off her feet he crushed her warm body to his own as his arms were suddenly full of her.

"I missed you" Rachel murmured into his ear as her feet dangled below her, pulling back slightly she crushed her lips to his whimpering as he kissed back harshly himself moving them so that they were both sitting on the low couch Rachel across his lap.

"I missed you too" Puck gasped as he broke off for air and shifted her so sat more comfortably "so much"

Catching their breath momentarily the two of them threw propriety to the wind and started to kiss again, Puck's hands going under Rachel's arms to pick her up and make her straddle him, pushing up her skirt as it caught on her knees all the while his lips moving against hers.

Sitting back in shock a little Rachel looked down at her position and blushed before looking up at him, her hair was falling around her shoulders rather than in its pinned coif, and while her lips were bruised by his kisses her skirt was hiked up enough for him to run his fingers over her lower legs.

"I'm...I'm sorry" Puck said realising his actions had been inappropriate "I just..."

"No it's ok" Rachel said fussing with her hair and putting it back into her hairstyle "I'm just embarrassed"

"Why?" Puck asked making her look him in the eye "you didn't do anything wrong"

"I'm so inexperienced compared to you" Rachel mumbled "and I shouldn't be doing this it's not right"

"Why because society rules dictate that we can't show our love for each other like this? You are always saying that they are stupid rules and they are, I love you Rachel and after not being with you I wanted to show you that I did, and that I missed you. What is wrong with that?"

"Nothing is wrong with that, I guess that even I have been brainwashed in some ways" Rachel said quietly looking into the eyes she loved "wait a minute did you say that you love me?"

"Of course I did, of course I do" Puck said stroking her cheek with her long fingers "I love you Rachel"

"I love you Noah" Rachel said gently leaning into his touch on her cheek

"And as for the inexperience you think you have compared to me, I don't care and neither should you"

"Ok I won't" Rachel promised smiling at him before clambering off his lap and straightening her skirt as it fell sharply, Puck getting to his feet as well and sorting out his jacket before they rejoined the party their short break going unnoticed in the still present buzz of Finn's actions.

"Well that was more action then I wanted for my party" Hiram joked as his daughter rejoined him in the dining room

"Yes it was rather a shock, I am surprised Santana has not come up to me and started gossiping" Rachel laughed looking around the room for her friend and her constant sidekick Duke Jesse, failing to spot her exotic looking friend from where she stood she excused herself to walk around the party.

"Find her?" Puck asked a little while later as Rachel returned a frown on her face "take that as a no then"

"She is not in this house I am certain of it" Rachel said with annoyance "neither is his Grace, I hope where ever the two of them are they are ok"

"Jesse is a good person, he will look after her" Puck comforted her "and I'm sure she left you a note somewhere"

"Maybe in your room" Hiram suggested a little worried that a girl in his ward had disappeared "please check Rachel"

"Yes father" Rachel said hurrying away, Puck following her as the party wound down around them Rachel going up the back stairs so to avoid the eyes of the guests herself, following her as she entered her large suite of rooms Puck stopped in the doorway hesitant to go any further without her permission.

"You can come in Noah" Rachel said in amusement looking at him hovering in her door "if we are going to share a room one day I don't think you should worry about entering it" nodding sheepishly Puck walked in and helped Rachel search her cluttered desk for a note.

"I thought you would be extremely organised" Puck admitted as he lifted piles of paperwork and books away from Rachel as she searched her desk.

"I am usually, well in other instances of my life I am but when I am reading I seem to have about five books on the go, plus I was working on some household things for my father and time ran away from me finally unearthing a piece of paper with Santana's writing on it and grabbed it before finally unloading the weighed down Puck passing over the note for him to read as she tied up a little.

"'Rachel, don't have a fit I will be back tomorrow" he read aloud "'I would tell you where and what I am doing but you would feel obliged to stop me, I promise is a good thing though, Santana.'"

Looking up he met similar incredulous eyes only brown mirroring his own thoughts, moving over to him Rachel burrowed into his side and took the note from his hands so that he could wrap his arms around her which he did quickly as Rachel re-read the note.

"I guess the only thing I can do is wait till tomorrow" Rachel said looking up at him as arms rested around her narrow waist, his head against hers.

"Like I said I'm sure she will be ok and Jesse will look after her" Puck promised her again pressing a kiss to her hair "now I think we should concentrate on a little more on each other"

"Oh yes?" Rachel asked arching her eyebrow and turning in his arms to look up into his eyes "anything in particular?"

"Well our engagement" Puck drawled "that sort of springs to mind"

"If you turn my proposal into a joke you will be paying for it for a long long time" Rachel threatened him jokingly, elbowing him in the side and laughing as he rolled his eyes jokingly and let go of her to step back and go down on one knee.

"My darling Rachel" he started laughing inwardly as she rolled her eyes "ok serious now, darling would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" he asked pulling out a ring box and opening to show Rachel a large blue sapphire surrounded by diamonds set in a whit gold band.

"Oh Noah, it is beautiful" Rachel breathed out as he took her left hand to slid the ring on "of course I will marry you"

"Knew it" he said smugly as he jumped back to his feet and picked her up in one swift movement spinning her around and around the room, he knew she was going to say yes but he had still been nervous.

"He asked then" Hiram drawled from the open doorway with a smile as he watched his daughter be twirled around by her fiancée, Puck having told him that he was planning on proposing to Rachel soon just not the specific time.

"Yes father" Rachel beamed getting set back on her feet by Puck who couldn't stop touching her in any way, putting out her left hand Rachel showed off her sparkling engagement ring.

"It was my grandmothers" Puck told her pressing another kiss to her head as Hiram studied the ring "my grandfather gave it to her, his first wife I mean my father's mother. When I informed my mother of my intentions to marry Rachel she had the ring taking out of the vault and said I had to use it"

"I love it" Rachel assured him looking back up at him as he held her close "though I don't know why you didn't just ask me earlier"

"I wasn't exactly planning to ask you tonight" Puck shrugged "and I dropped a big enough bombshell on you earlier my love"

"I guess so" Rachel said her eyes full of love as she looked up at him "I love you"

"I love you"


	15. Chapter 15

Time 15

"Good morning" Puck said as Lauren opened the door for him the next day "Is Lady Rachel available?"

"Yes Your Grace, always for you miss said" Lauren assured him opening the door wider and ushering him in "she is in the morning room at the back of the house"

"Thank you" Puck said pleasantly pulling out the bunch of flowers he had been hiding behind his back and making his way through the house and up to Rachel who sat with her to back to him reading in the pale sunlight that was showing through the windows of the sunny room. "Good morning my darling fiancée" he surprised her, leaning down to her level to bring the flowers in front if her from behind.

"Oh!" Rachel jumped as he surprised her and accepting the flowers before looking up at him "good morning Noah, thank you"

"You are welcome" he said pressing a kiss to her lips and circling her chair to sit down opposite her before pulling out a paper from his pocket "I needed to apologise for this" he handed over the announcement pages "I have no idea how she got in so quickly but she knows me better than I know myself apparently"

Looking at him in confusion Rachel accepted the paper before looking down to read the large announcement in the centre of the page. _Her Grace the Duchess of Rutland and His Lord Marquis of Anglesey are happy to announce the engagement of their son and daughter, His Grace Noah of Rutland and Lady Rachel future Marquees of Anglesey. They wish the couple every wish of happiness for the future._

"My mother..." he started and trailed off as Rachel re-read it again before looking up at him "she knew that I would propose as soon as I saw you so she had the run the announcement...I'm sorry..."

"It's ok" Rachel said looking up "I cannot say that this is not her overstepping the mark and I was not exactly planning on announcing our engagement in this way but it is not the end of the world"

"Oh thank god, I thought you would flip" Puck said sighing in relief and slumping in the chair "I knew you would hate it but I am glad you are not angry"

"Annoyed, not angry" Rachel said throwing the paper down onto the table in front of her as Lauren came out with a tray of tea for the both of them "and I am sure that my father had a hand in it as well" she leant forward to pour the tea Lauren hurrying away to leave the couple alone.

"Any word from Santana?" Puck asked accepting the cup as it was handed to him moving over to sit on the bench chair next to Rachel tossing his arm behind her in a protective hold.

"No but I'm sure she will be back soon, my father needs her to be back soon" Rachel said worriedly taking a sip of her tea before leaning forward and putting down the cup backing into Puck's hold so she was supported by his chest rather than the back of the chair.

"She will be" Puck promised again wrapping his arm around her shoulders and smoothing his free hand down her hair "any minute now she will let herself in"

"I hope you are right" Rachel said handing him the paper as she settled down with her book again, both of them waiting for their errant friends to return.

A few hours later they were both disturbed from their peaceful morning by the excited bouncing of both Jesse and Santana into the sun room, "Rachel!" Santana squealed running up to her friend who dropped her book as she was pulled into a tight hug, Puck being hugged by Jesse.

"Santana where have you been!" Rachel demanded as she was spun around excitedly "Santana!"

"Sorry, I am just so excited!" Santana said pausing the spinning but holding onto Rachel's hands spotting the engagement ring "Oh my god you two are engaged!" she cried out suddenly lifting up the left hand and studying it "it is such a beautiful ring"

"Darling" Jesse said gently easing her away from Rachel and sliding his arm around her to keep her by his side "why don't you answer the question?"

"Oh my god you got married!" Rachel suddenly screamed before pulling the hand Santana had been hiding behind her back in front of her the simple gold band winking up at her a matching one on Jesse's hand.

"Your parents are going to kill you" Puck said seriously "but congratulations" he added in a nice tone shaking Jesse's hand as Rachel just stared wide eyed at Santana who was blushing at her friend who continued to hold her hand.

"Ok" Rachel said breathily before falling into her seat slightly white, Puck sitting down next to her in worry as Santana and Jesse sat down quietly across from them "I'm not angry" Rachel assured them "just shocked, I just...you have known each other...so short a time...and you're in our care...and wow! I mean me and Noah just got engaged and you two...but we have to wait...just wow!"

"But you don't hate me?" Santana asked worriedly

"Oh no of course not!" Rachel cried falling on her knees and pulling Santana down with her to hug her close "Santana I could never hate you! I am just in complete shock!"

"Oh thank god" Santana said hugging her best friend close as they both knelt on the floor "I wanted you there but it was so sudden and Jesse just asked me and I had to say yes because I love him and I know that his parents never would have agreed to him marrying me usually"

"So you eloped?" Rachel asked sitting back on her haunches, her back against Puck's legs, Santana's against Jesse's.

"It seemed like the best idea" Jesse smiled down at his wife "I wanted Santana not some flouncy women my mother wanted"

"How are you going to explain this to your mother?" Puck asked his hand resting on Rachel's head "how are you going explain to either of your parents"

"My parents won't care" Santana shrugged "my mother will just wonder how it will make it her life easier and my father is in the army so I never see him"

"As for my parents, well I will deal with them" Jesse said harshly "they have been trying to rule my life since I came down here to London, the good thing with them being in the north is that they can have very little effect on me"

"You are not worried?" Rachel double checked, worried for Santana possibly getting her heart broken if the marriage fell through.

"Not at all, it is a completely legal marriage in front of the local justice and with witnesses and well the second half has been fulfilled as well" Jesse added with a smirk at Santana who blushed and looked away quickly. Puck and Jesse giving each other knowing smirks, Jesse's rather smug knowing Puck had to be good for a lot longer as they were going down the proper path for Rachel's sake.

"Wow" Rachel said again shaking her head, wishing that with all her independence she had the guts to take Puck and go get married with no thought to how it would affect her father and Noah's family. How the talking would hurt both males businesses and that it would hurt her as well to hear them talk about her like that, to hear the whispers of the other girls about how she must have done something wrong to have to rush into marriage.

"If you are happy then we are happy" Puck said, happy that he was a 'we' with Rachel now.

"We really are" Santana said looking up and smiling at her husband as Hiram came to join them and the story had to be explained again.

"Wow" Hiram echoed his daughter falling into a seat with the young adults on either side of him "you lot are going to drive me into an early grave at this rate I'm sure of it!" he joked "or drive me grey"

"I'm sorry Lord Berry" Santana said contritely "I just wanted to marry the man I love"

"My darling Santana I am on your side" Hiram promised her ushering her over to sit next to him "you never have to be sorry for marrying who you love, neither of you" he looked over at Jesse "you should always marry for love, I may have some doubts that you hurried into it but you just have to work hard is all"

"We will" Santana promised "but now we have another wedding to plan" she added with a bright gleam in her eye.

"Definitely" Puck echoed looking down at Rachel "the sooner the better"


	16. Chapter 16

Time 16

"I want simple" Rachel reiterated for the third time to her future mother-in-law and her best friend Her Grace Duchess Santana, wife of Jesse Duke of Cleveland "really simple"

"But..."

"No seriously simple white lines with gold brocade detailing on the bodice, wide necked and no hoop" Rachel repeated herself again "my dressmaker knows what I want and is already working on it"

"Darling..." Eva started gently, Santana sitting prudently silent.

"Please stop" Rachel begged "you have already nixed my location, my flowers and my vows, leave my dress alone" she begged close to tears as Eva and Santana sat down and planned her wedding for her.

"Ok darling it sounds like a lovely dress" Eva conceded before turning to her gardener to talk about the flower arrangements not seeing Rachel get to her feet and quickly leave the room, she was in Noah's house in Chelsea but she just needed to escape to anywhere but where they were.

"Rachel?" Puck asked worriedly, getting to his feet as his fiancée rushed into his study and turned and locked the door behind her

"I had to escape" Rachel said before bursting into tears and collapsing onto Puck who held her close soothing her as best he could before sweeping her up into his arms and sitting down on the couch with her across his lap.

"But why?" he asked her finally, angry that the wedding planning was getting to her so much pain and that his mother, and he knew it was his mother, was causing her to run away crying.

"I'm not allowed my flowers..., or my location in North Wales and we aren't allowed to write our own vows and...And...and then she tried to change my dress to some overblown monstrosity" she sobbed into his shoulder "and when I try to argue she says that because I didn't have a mother she is only saying what Shelby would have said"

"I will talk to her" Puck promised her as she continued to cry on him, one at his mother's actions but also at her own mother not being her for her on the most important day of her life.

"I'm so...sorry" Rachel continued to sob "but this is all so much...and it's not turning out the way I want"

"Do not be sorry Darling" he insisted feeling her wince at the term of endearment "sweetheart" he tried again "you have nothing to be sorry about, she is the one pushing and pushing and pushing and I for one am not going to let her take over our wedding"

"I'm not being silly?" Rachel asked desperately, wiping at her face to clear the tears that had streamed down it.

"No sweetheart" Puck assured her pressing a kiss to her head and rubbing at her back again "this is OUR wedding; you are in no way being silly I promise" pressing another kiss to her head he ducked his head to find her lips, hoping that he could kiss her problems away rather than talk about them. He hated talking about problems if he could just physically make her forget it was a lot better.

Catching her lips finally he pulled her as close as he could in their clothed state allowed and proceeded to make her forget everything but her own name as he kissed her senseless, only for the two of them to spring apart as intense banging hammered on the door.

"Noah have you seen Rachel?" Eva's voice came through the door after she tried the doorknob and found it locked.

"Go away" Puck replied harshly to her as Rachel flinched at buried her head into his neck "mother go away" he ordered again as she banged on the door in indignation "we will talk later, I am going to take Rachel home and then I shall deal with you"

Hearing her huff on the other side of the door and her stomp away Puck brought his lips back to Rachel's and cleared her mind or all thought again before he escorted her and Santana into town on the latter's insistent.

"I shall see you later" Puck promised Rachel pressing a kiss to lips before Santana whisked her away, gossiping about her new in-laws and their reaction to her.

"So they are just sitting there and Jesse is holding my hand and they are literally gaping, their mouths keep opening and closing and Jesse just laughs and informs them that they can stay up at the castle until he returns at the end of the season and then they can move to the lodge"

"I bet that went down well" Rachel laughed following her friend as she led Rachel down the high street to a particular shop.

"Oh yes they loved it!" Santana laughed easing Rachel into a shop she usually would have avoided "now we are here to buy something very important"

"What?" Rachel asked looking around the dress shop and blushing as she realised that it wasn't the type of dress you wore outside your bedroom "Santana!" she squealed grabbing her friends hand and trying to pull her out of the shop.

"No Rachel, this is important for your wedding night" Santana insisted using the same hold to pull Rachel further into the shop helping her to eventually pick out a delicate knee length white lacy edged night gown with thin straps.

"I'm still not sure about this" Rachel hesitated as her purchase was wrapped and placed in a package for her to carry home.

"I promise it is important, just as your wedding night should be"

"Really?" Rachel whispered as they left the shop, their arms linked walking close "it is important I know, but I must confess to having a slight anxiety about it"

"Darling why?" Santana asked in surprise not used to Rachel being worried about anything "you have nothing to fear"

"But you have heard the rumours, and I know a lot of them to be true Noah is so much more experienced then me and I hadn't kissed anyone until he kissed me and what if I am bad at it?" she asked the last bit in a very quiet tone.

"Not possibly" Santana assured her pulling her best friend close "plus you have me to give you advice, I have only gone through this recently"

"I am sure you were not scared though" Rachel protested "you have always been so comfortable in who you are"

"As you are" Santana argued pulling his friend to a stop and stepping in front of her "it is easier for me to be who I am because I don't have people constantly disapproving of me"

"Now you do" Rachel reminded her friend

"But I didn't for my whole life, you have and even though you are incredibly independent even you have been in indoctrinated in some ways. But you are so comfortable in who you are, never think differently"

"Will that help?" Rachel asked meekly

"Darling you shouldn't be so worried" Santana assured her friend again "I know this wedding stuff has been driving you crazy but I don't want you to make it worse for yourself by over thinking this as well"

"This wedding is driving me mad" Rachel admitted slumping onto a bench "Eva is just trying to take the place of my own mother I know but she is over ruling everything I want and it hurts more than it should I know"

"You are within your right to be annoyed by it" Santana reassured her friend who looked so guilty for not appreciating the help that Eva was giving her "if she is overstepping the mark you need to tell her"

"She is Noah's mother" Rachel said helplessly "and while I do not hate her, by no means do I! I feel I cannot alienate her by asking her to stop trying to help me"

"You ran away crying today to His Grace, who I am sure is more than a little angry that you did"

"He said he would talk to her" Rachel admitted "I'm just worried about everything, especially THAT night"

"I promise you don't have to be" Santana reiterated "half of it will be instinct and the other half will be how in love you are with Noah at work"

"I'm glad I have you" Rachel said hugging her friend around the shoulders a little happier now.

"Well why wouldn't you be? I am fantastic"


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N Pretty much just an epilogue of some time in their marriage to write now but I hope you enjoyed my story and Happy Holidays everyone! :D **

Time 17

"Sweetheart?" Puck asked poking his head into her room as he came to visit her the next day "may I come in?"

"Of course" Rachel said looking up and closing her book as she sat in her window seat and her well used chair.

"You didn't come over this morning" he said slyly walking over to her "my mother was expecting more wedding planning"

"I just couldn't face it" Rachel said sadly, lifting her head for him to press a kiss to her lips swiftly and sit down opposite her "I understand she is just trying to help but I either had to avoid her for a few days or say something that I shouldn't"

"I talked to her" Puck smiled before grunting as his fiancée landed in his lap and peppered his face with kisses his arms wrapping around her tightly to keep her there "I told her that she needed to stop planning the wedding and that we were going to make the decisions ourselves"

"And how did she take that?" Rachel asked worriedly biting her lip her arms wrapped around his shoulders as she sat sideways on his lap.

"Oh she hated it" Puck shrugged "but I reminded her that she hated it when people controlled her life and she better back off is she wanted to keep living in the castle and not be moved to the house in Knipton after the wedding"

"You threatened her?" Rachel asked in shock

"Only a little" Puck protested "or we could spend our winters in North Wales"

"I prefer that idea to threatening my future mother-in-law and therefore alienating her before I even marry in to the family"

"It is not your fault" Puck insisted "this is me being angry at her not your anger making me fight your battle for you"

"I wouldn't let you do that" Rachel warned before pressing a kiss to his lips spontaneously "so we can plan our own wedding now?"

"Just us" Puck said easing her around to sit her more on one leg so that she could face him better pulling a piece of paper and pencil out of his side pocket of his jacket and balancing it on his free leg "so what do we need"

"Location" Rachel said snuggling into him as he long surprisingly smooth strokes wrote down what she said "and food for the reception"

"Reception in general" Puck wrote down "though I will confess that I will have no clue as to what sort of food we should have"

"Emma can help" Rachel said sleepily as she watched him scrawl some more things down on the paper as things of importance to the reception came to mind, resting her head on his shoulder his arm around her waist making her feel safe and protected and sleepy.

"What else?" Puck asked pressing a kiss to her head

"Guest list" she mumbled in reply "flowers and vows" her eyes falling closed for the last time as she fell asleep on her fiancée for the first time not seeing his gentle smile as he looked at her and continued to scribble down ideas and guests that they needed to invite content in simply holding Rachel as she slept in his arms, ready for this to be his life.

Only one month later that became a reality for the young duke as he stood at the top of the aisle in a small church in London near his home in Chelsea, the pews filled with their close friends while Jesse stood with him as he got ready to marry Rachel who he fallen more in love with on the last few months if that was possible.

The march started and after Santana walked down the aisle everyone stood to watch Rachel in the simple dress she had wanted that looked stunning on her. Very much like the dress she had worn the first time Puck had seen her it was a simple A line dress that fell to the floor in a rich white colour with gold brocade detailing on the bodice which clung to her natural slimness and modest breasts and just like the first time it took Puck's breath away.

Accepting her hand as it was handed to him by Hiram who nodded at him gravely but smiled as Puck guided Rachel in front of the priest and held her hand tightly his eyes smiling in a way he couldn't as he took her in.

"Hi" he mouthed at her as the priest droned on about the sacrament of marriage for no one's benefit but his own.

"Hello" Rachel mouthed back smiling brightly at him as her grip tightened on his hands

"You look beautiful" he informed her quietly as he realised that the priest wouldn't notice him doing the cancan as long as he could finish his sermon in peace, Rachel blushed and turned her attention to the priest, feeling an overwhelming need to kiss him but having to wait until the proper time to give in.

"The young couple have decided to write their own vows" the priest informed the guests gravely not particularly liking this new tradition that was starting, much preferring the vows where women just swore to love and obey their husbands.

"My beloved Rachel" Puck started lifting Rachel's veil and stroking her cheek in the process "I can stand here and make you a series of promises that I will more than likely break over the years except for a few important ones. I will always love you, I promise to be faithful to you, I promise to treat you always as my equal"

Taking the ring off Jesse he turned back to Rachel and slid the gold band on to her left ring finger "with this ring I thee wed"

"Noah, I too cannot stand here and make a serious of false promises about how I will obey you and honour you because let's be honest that is not me. I will however reiterate the big ones just like you, I promise to always love you and be faithful to you, and I promise to reign in some of my more outlandish opinions if you always treat me as your equal"

Accepting her own ring from Jesse she slid it onto Noah's finger "with this ring I thee wed"

"I now pronounce you man and wife, ladies and gentlemen His Grace the Duke of Rutland Noah Puckerman and his wife Lady Rachel Puckerman. You may now kiss the bride"

As Noah wrenched Rachel as close as possible and laid a firm kiss on her lips the congregation jumped to their feet to applaud and yell in happiness for the couple.

"Hello wife" Puck murmured against her lips as he finally let go of her waist so she could fall back onto her feet "of fuck it" he said pulling her close again and sweeping her off her feet spinning her around in happiness the crowd roaring in appreciation of his actions.

"Feet please husband" Rachel finally said as she got to dizzy and he let her down leaning into him the two of them walked down the aisle together, happy and married.

"I am so glad that Emma took control of this" Puck murmured to Rachel later on at their reception that went off without a hitch despite his mothers worries to the contrary, and all the guests she had deemed 'critical' for their continuing standing in society.

"She is rather perfect" Rachel admitted holding his hand as they walked around the large house together accepting the congratulations of their guests and Puck dragging her into the present room every few minutes to watch the growing pile with glee.

"Look at all of them" Puck gloated as he did just that for the fifth time

"I swear you only wanted to get married for the gifts" Rachel laughed rolling her eyes at his greed "you do realise that most of them will be either useless gifts we put on a shelf somewhere and ignore or ugly ones that we hide?"

"We don't know that" Puck insisted "they could be good"

"Yes darling" Rachel said in that long suffering tone that usually years of marriage created not hours.

"So do you two have any plans for the honeymoon?" asked Jesse suddenly appearing "you have kept curiously quiet about the entire situation for you"

"Noah decided that he was in charge of that aspect" Rachel admitted looking up at her husband who was holding her close with a propritorial arm around her waist.

"I got that" Puck said smugly holding her a little tighter "and she is going to love it"

"When do you leave?" Santana asked having come to join her husband

"Tomorrow" Puck grinned at Rachel thinking it was finally time to tell her his surprise after a month of her bugging him to tell her " we return to North Wales for the rest of the season" he finally explained laughing as Rachel launched herself into his arms excitedly.

"Really?" she demanded getting back on her feet and holding onto his arms

"Really" he promised "I know how much you wanted to escape London before the end of the season and now we can before we return to Belvoir and our lives together"

"I really did pick well in the husband department" Rachel whispered to Santana who elbowed her in the side and muttered back

"Just wait till the wedding night for that evaluation" laughing as Rachel blushed a deep scarlet and hurried away.

Gleeeeeeee

"I love you" Puck promised Rachel again hours later when they retired to their room for the night

"I know" Rachel said shakily turning her back to her husband so that he could start on the laces at the base of her back "I love you too"

His nimble fingers making quick work of the knot he helped her pull her dress over head and put it aside before turning back to his wife and feeling his jaw drop at the sight of her in her special night dress.

"Do you like it?" she asked nervously playing with the hem

"I love it" he said hoarsely, swallowing before repeating himself and reaching out to take hold of her hips and pull her close Rachel's fingers reaching for his tie to gently undo the knot herself this time and ease his jacket down.

Tossing both aside she turned back to her husband who was toeing off his shoes before sweeping her up into his arm, holding her tightly he carried her over to their bed and placed her gently in the middle before climbing on top of her and kissing her deeply.

"I have so much to show you" he murmured against her smooth skin

"Show me"


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N I am sorry this was a long time coming, a lack of motivation, midterms and basic laziness all contributed in bad Alex! Sorry! Anyway I hope you enjoyed this 19****th**** Century Puckleberry and I'm sure I will be writing more stories soon! :D **

Epilogue

"Good evening darling" Puck said entering the informal living room of Belvoir castle and moving straight over to the fire rubbing his hands briskly before holding them out to the fire "I think we shall have snow before morning"

"Hello" Rachel said absently finally looking up from her book "I like snow"

"I know darling I remember from our last winter in Wales where I barely saw my wife" Puck laughed coming to sit next to her and pressing a kiss to her lips, using the distraction to pull her book from her hands and drop it to the table beside them. Pulling his wife across his lap he pulled her into the most comfortable position of her across his laps, her knees on either side of him, her dress hiked up to make it comfortable for her.

Resting her hands on her husband's shoulders Rachel reacquainted herself with his mouth, only a few hours apart from him had pulled at her heart strings, despite two years of marriage they still reached for each other automatically and had never spent a night apart, even if it had meant him crawling into bed late at night after returning from a meeting or business dealings.

"How was your day?" she asked as she sat back on his thighs, his hands running up and down her arms under her shawl which she had thrown over her shoulders to ward of the chill that permeated the large castle.

"It was good; I stopped in on Mother at the Dower house..."

"She doesn't hate me?" Rachel interrupted

"Rachel" he huffed "for the last time darling it was her choice, you are now Duchess of Rutland not her and she chose the Dower house because then she will still be in command of her own house still"

"Ok" Rachel mumbled toying with his collar at his expression of exasperation, they argued sometimes but she still hated it when she thought he was annoyed with her.

"Mother is ok; she is preparing Rebekah for her debut and driving her mad"

"Well it is in a few months yet" Rachel sympathised their small tiff already forgotten "it does seem rather premature, and with that fact in mind I know that Rebekah will do fantastically in her season"

"Without the fussing of my mother" Puck said dryly resting his hands on her hips as they sat comfortably and alone, the sly smile his only reply from Rachel who refused to comment on his mother's more annoying characteristics after the disastrous wedding planning.

"And your business at the farm?" Rachel asked pleasantly

"Completed, all your very extensive plans for Christmas will be upheld and the meat will be delivered" relishing in the smile she graced him with and she squealed and threw her arms around him tight, that reaction why he had dealt with the incredibly grumpy and difficult famer all afternoon.

"Oh I love you!" Rachel squealed peppering his face with kisses and hugging him tightly

"For more than my ability to deal with famers I hope" Puck drawled as she sat back on his thighs again "I dealt with some estate business as well to improve our own abilities for next year"

"Good, I think it will be nice to have large family Christmas's every year" Rachel shrugged "at least it will make next year easier for you than dealing with the famers"

"And how was your day?" he asked changing the conversation

"Good, I managed to get the accounts up to date after you got them in a mess again" Rachel teased, giggling as her husband blushed and buried his head in her neck, nipping at the delicate skin "and arranged with the staff for the sleeping arrangements for the family who will be descending on us within in the next few weeks"

"No one near us I hope" he said with a smirk, knowing how loud his wife could be.

"Well I cannot exactly move family to the guest wing" Rachel protested lamely as she blushed at his implication "so they are mostly in the family wing, your mother, sister and my father at least"

"Santana and Jesse?"

"They as well as Lord Matt and Mike will be in the guest wing with the extended family which will of course be descending on us"

"Oh yes of course, time to leech of me for the year" Puck groused "all hoping that we won't have children and Rutland will fall to them finally"

"Rutland and Anglesey now" Rachel reminded him "I have no other family except for very distant cousins with their own seats to worry about"

"Distant or not they will want Anglesey"

"I don't care, my choice" Rachel insisted "and my home will not fall to someone who I barely know, if my own children cannot inherit it then I shall decided who does"

"I love you and your opinions" Puck said kissing her again, mentally preparing for the fight he was sure would happen if it came to pass.

"Not that it is something we need to worry about" Rachel shrugged as she watched the cogs turning in his mind and his sudden stopping as he wandered what she meant.

"Well no, I do think that it is premature to worry about children when we have only been married for two years and have not been actively trying for them" he said slowly, only for his wife to roll his eyes at him.

Still sitting where she was Rachel took her husband's left hand with the simple gold wedding band she had placed on his hand two years ago and toyed with it gently "I have not been feeling perfectly well these last few days and when I was arranging for the Children Winter party I was suddenly overcome with nausea"

"Are you ok?" he asked worriedly "I have noticed that you have been rather, shall we say sedate, than you usually are"

"Yes, well I believe so, I called in the doctor just in case however when I felt so faint and sick..."

"And?" Puck demanded sitting up straighter and with his wife playing with one hand pulled her tighter to him with the other "what did he say?"

"I'm pregnant" Rachel whispered placing the hand she had been toying with to her still flat stomach.

"Are you serious?" Puck whispered looking at his hand and then up at his wife "really?"

"I'm surprised it took us this long considering!" Rachel laughed "but yes the doctor was pretty convinced that I am pregnant"

"So this time next year?"

"Your son or daughter will be enjoying her first Christmas" Rachel smiled gently, his look of awe as he caressed her stomach stunning her, she knew her husband loved her and in many cases he could be a very gentle soul, but that look of love for their unborn child was heart warming.

"I love you" he said looking up at her in awe still

"I know" she caressed his cheek "but you don't have to look so shocked this was always part of my job"

"It's not your job it's a gift" Puck insisted "a gift of life, a life, a future for our family"


End file.
